La escuela
by mayra swansea
Summary: Los Cullen llegan a Forks después de 25 años de que Bella sea convertida, estudiarán otra vez en el instituto. Pero todo se complica con la aparición de un humano del pasado.
1. Chapter 1: Familia vampicántropa

Era mi primer día que asistiría a una escuela como vampira y estaba totalmente nerviosa, más por Nessie ya que era su primera vez en una secundaria. Otra vez en forks después de cuanto ¿25 años? Bueno se nos paso la mano tratando de ver si Renesme ya no crecía, se quedo en unos aparentes 17 años, gracias a Dios.

Me daba pena despertar a Nessie, mi pequeña que estaba durmiendo, desearía poder hacerlo, pero no importa porque ser vampira me fascina.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté para mí misma, el reloj dorado que estaba cerca del techo me mostró la hora. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Renesmee-

-Ya voy mamá, ya me estoy alistando, bueno en realidad ya estoy lista -su voz sonaba tan tranquila, al igual que su padre disimula muy bien sus sentimientos.

Me incorporé de un salto, yo estaba cambiada desde hace media hora para ser exacta.

-¿Están listos todos?-pregunté

-Sí- respondieron al unisono

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, yo no podía negarlo, estaba tan nerviosa que creo que me iba a desmayar, bueno si pudiera desmayarme lo hubiera hecho.

-Me estás alterando- murmuró Jasper totalmente divertido- Pero ese no es problema para mí-

De pronto las oleadas de paz que me llegaron hicieron que le dedique una amplia sonrisa a mi hermanito

-¿Nos vamos en el carro de Rose o el de Alice?-pregunté

-_**¡ALICE!-**_gritaron

-¿Y por qué no en el mío?- Se quejó Rosalie

-Es que…el de mi tía Alice es más espacioso, podemos entrar casi todos, el resto podemos ir en tu auto- justificó mi hija. En realidad, no era así, el otro día fuimos en su carro y fue una locura,"quita las manos de ahí", "no pongas tu pie ahí" y muchas cosas más.

Alice se subió al espacio del conductor, Jasper de copiloto, Edward, Nessie y yo nos sentamos en la parte de atrás, mientras que Rosalie y Emmett se subieron al otro carro. Edward agarró sutilmente mi mano, sabía que estaba nervioso, el ocultaba algo cuando ponía su cara de tabla. Le di un beso fugaz, pero lleno de pasión.

-Edward, tranquilo, como si no hubieras repetido la escuela más de 4 veces-

Me dedicó su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

Alice aparcó el auto y todo el alumnado veía con ojos desorbitados el auto de Alice, Rosalie llegó justo detrás de nosotros y también clavaron la mirada en su fabuloso auto. Abrí la puerta y salí del auto, los susurros que se hicieron eran extremadamente perturbadores, Edward descendió y las chicas se derritieron, me daba cólera que se comportaran así por él, del padre de mi hija, mi esposo, al salir Nessie del auto los murmullos fueron más altos, los muchachos comenzaron a silbar, Nessie se puso de todos los colores hasta hacer una tímida y peculiar sonrisa. Alice bajó de un salto con Jasper y la gente… disimuladamente se volvía histérica. Todo cambió cuando la puerta del auto de Rose se abrió, y descendió un chico musculoso, alto y guapísimo, los corazones se aceleraron y los suspiros fueron más prominentes, cuando Rosalie descendió momentos después, fue un alboroto total, pareciera que fuéramos estrellas de cine, cantantes y no "gente nueva" que viene a estudiar al instituto. Todos nos juntamos y nos dispusimos a avanzar.

-Wow, me siento guapa-dije y todos rieron efusivamente mientras deslumbrábamos a los expectantes.

-Tú siempre has sido guapa- musitó Edward y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, haciendo que muchas chicas maldijeran por lo bajo.

-Está será genial -agregó Emmett

Seguimos caminando a paso humano, cuándo un olor fuerte nos llegó. Arrugamos la nariz. –Jake-pensé. Suerte al haberlo convencido a venir a la misma escuela, y eso que está viviendo al frente de nuestra casa con Leah y Seth, ya que como no se quiere despegar de Nessie y no envejecen también hacen lo mismo que nosotros, aunque después de tantos años no se terminan de llevar bien con Rosalie.

-Hola Nessie -dijo mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente

-Hey Jake ¿has venido solo?-preguntó Renesmee

-Solo jamás, ni loco, no saben lo que hecho para convencer a Leah, Seth y Embry para que me acompañen a esta mugre de escuela, hubiera querido que me acompañe Quil también, pero me he enterado que ya llegó su tiempo con Claire y hace 7 años abandonó su espíritu lobo- Murmuró algo melancólico

-Genial, esto olerá a frescura de lavanda –Bramó Rosalie

-Caray, chicos, por un momento dejen de pelear- se quejó Alice, aunque su mirada tenía una nota divertida.

Al llegar nos dispersamos todos ya que supuestamente estábamos en diferentes grados. Me sentía incomoda como nos veían.

-Nunca pensé que fuéramos tan llamativos –murmuré

-Si que lo son -se atrevió a decir Jacob, mientras que llegaba a nuestro lado Leah con un cabello desordenado, pues estaríamos en la misma aula con Nessie, Jake, Edward y yo.

-Buenos días muchachos- saludó el profesor con una intimidante sonrisa- Pero bueno no perdamos el tiempo y preséntense ante sus nuevos compañeros. Cuando me di cuenta Edward se había puesto delante de nosotros y se dispuso a hablar.

-Soy Edward Cullen-dijo serenamente mente. Muchas chicas suspiraron y otras soltaron risitas tontas. Como quisiera tener el don de Jane.

Estaba sin moverme, y porque no decirlo por lo asustada que estaba, hasta que comprendí que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en mí.

-Uhm, soy Isabella Cullen, pero díganme Bella, venimos de Rusia- Estaba segura que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar, el ritmo cardiaco de un muchacho subió desmesuradamente cuando posé mis ojos en él, Edward reprimió una risa.

Nessie, tenía entrelazada su mano con Jacob, este le daba más seguridad que sus propios padres, él amor es así, uno no puede saber hasta que punto puede llegar.

-Yo soy Renesme Hale, pero díganme Nessie-

-Soy Leah Clearwater, tengo…uhm 17- Claro, Leah se había quedado en los 20, pero para estar en esa clase se tenía que bajar la edad, cualquier mujer lo hace en algún momento, alguna vez mentimos sobre nuestra edad. Ella tiene su belleza exótica, los Quileutes también encajan son extremadamente atractivos en su forma, también se roban las miradas.

-Jacob Black- hizo que varios dieran un brinco en sus asientos.

La gente ya se conocía entre ellos y fue por eso, que nos tuvimos que sentar todos juntos, y para peor mal en el centro del aula.

La clase fue aburrida ¿Cuántas veces había estudiado ese tema? ¿No se suponía que debía ir a la universidad? No estoy aquí en mi Forks, en mi escuela, estoy en el lugar donde por primera vez hablé con mi gran amor. En la peor clase de Biología que he tenido.

Sonó el timbre y todos nos dirigimos al comedor, Habían juntado 3 mesas para sentarnos, ya que los chicos de la manada eran algo grandes, Seth llegaba sonriente como siempre, mientras Emmett y Rose hacían como si los Quileutes no estuvieran presente, Alice y Jasper aparecían por la otra puerta tomados de las manos, Leah se sentó al centro de Seth y Embry, Yo me senté al lado de Rose y de Edward que ocupó el asiento al lado de Seth, Nessie se sentó con Jacob.

-Mira, Bella- dijo Edward señalando hacia delante con la punta de su nariz - son los hijos de Jessica y Mike, Se casaron ¿Puedes creerlo? yo no lo hubiera imaginado, ni de lejos -

-Son lindos, tienen algo a sus padres- mascullé

- Me enteré que Ángela es alcaldesa de Forks -recordó Edward.

-Oh, Oh, ella tenía fututo- grazné

-Ya lo creo- interrumpió Rose.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- refunfuñó Edward, con el rostro descompuesto

-Dios, Cullen que te sucede- exigió Leah algo desesperada. Miramos a mi esposo algo asustados, el apretaba la mesa con una mano.

-Mike es profesor de aquí- Nos quedamos en shock, ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? La cosa era, que no nos traería nada bueno.

-y ¿Jessica?-pregunte casi instantáneamente.

-Trabaja en California- espetó

-Alice ¿Porqué no lo has visto?-preguntó Nessie

-¿cómo quisieras que lo viera, con tantos perros aquí?, tu sabes que eso me imposibilita e igual tratas de esforzarme y desfogar tus sentimientos - Se tuvo que poner los lentes, ya que sus ojos cambiaron de color y se pusieron violáceos.

Jasper nos tranquilizó a todos.

-¡Somos vampiros y lobos muertos!-gritó Emmett a un tono que otras mesas no pudieran escucharlo.

-¿Ahora qué debemos hacer, Bella? Ya que todo lo que dices se hace- Recriminó Rosalie. Tantos años que ya no me hablaba así, avergonzada le plante la mirada a mirada a Jake, que estaba tomando de la cintura a mi hija para tranquilizaba.

-Mira Rose -dijo Edward- Esto no es culpa de nadie ,es cierto que nos precipitamos en volver, pero ya nada podemos hacer. Fue decisión personal si asistíamos o no -

-Pero tú sabes que Forks es el lugar que mas me gusto y no podía rechazarlo ,pero como sabríamos lo de Newton si están acá Firulais, Pluto, Lassie y Boby -Emmett no dudo en señalarlos cuando Rose decía un nombre de perro.

-Ya ni al caso -dijo Alice -y discúlpame Nessie por hablarte así no estoy segura que fue lo que me paso

-No hay problema , pero ahora deberíamos concentrarnos en lo que podemos hacer- se apresuró a decir Nessie

-Solo algo se me ocurre -dijo Jasper mirándome

-No sé si fuera posible hacerlo -le dijo Edward

-Queremos saber- exigió Embry

-Tenemos que irnos, eso o perder la vida aquí- barboteó Jazz

-¡Nooo!- gritó Leah exasperada, los lobos la agarraron del brazo y se la llevaron del comedor sin decir nada.

Edward bajó la mirada hacia su fuente, yo ya comenzaba a impacientarme. Pasaron aproximadamente 2 minutos de total angustia entre nosotros cuando otra vez la puerta de entrada se abrió. Leah estaba con los ojos llorosos, pero parecía feliz a la vez, se acercaron rápidamente. Nadie se sentó.

-Lo ha imprimado- Repuso Seth- al hijo del tal Newton-

-Fue sin querer, no tuve intención de hacerlo, solo desde que lo vi...-

Seth no dejó terminar de hablar a su hermana, ya que la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

-No me quiero ir, no lo puedo hacer ya no tengo el valor para hacerlo- reconoció entre sollozos.

-Hey nadie te está diciendo que te vayas -dijo Rosalie, algo conmovida por la actitud de la muchacha.

-Yo no la dejare aquí -dijo Jake mirando con un profundo odio a Rose - yo la convencí de venir aquí y ahora no la dejare es mi mejor amiga aparte de Bella.

Fué cuando lo comprendí, Renesmee se paró de su asiento, abrazo a Jacob dándole un beso en la mejilla, eso es lo que trataba de decir Jake, que el problema sería que yo no dejaría a mi hija y Edward tampoco lo haría.

Cuando volteé a mirar a los demás todos estaban helados.

-Oh, al diablo ¿Si? Que lo tomen al profe como el profesor loco, o algo así – Replicó Emmett dándole un cálido beso en la frente a su acompañante.

-Esto en cualquier momento puede suceder, con cualquier persona, en cualquier lugar, en diferentes circunstancias -dijo Jacob, en un tono de voz tan calmante, que nunca hubiera podido creer que él pudiera decirlo

-Somos una familia de vampiros y licántropos, podemos hacerlo ¿Qué más da?- aseguré con una enorme sonrisa.

Todos asintieron regalándonos unas amplias sonrisas, eso hizo reconfortar a Leah.

-Una familia vampicántropa- Aprobó Emmett

Nos carcajeamos con ganas, sabiendo que era verdad, nuestra familia vampicántropa era unida, juntos, conviviendo felices, los enemigos naturales desde hace generaciones. Miré a mi alrededor y habían corazones acelerados observándonos totalmente deslumbrados.


	2. Chapter 2: Clase de filosofía

**. Fe de erratas: **En el capítulo anterior Renesmee llevaba el apellido Hale, disculpen debe decir Cullen, Hale…lo utilizará para otro momento, gracias por su comprensión.

Capítulo 2: Clase de filosofía

Sonó el timbre, era la hora de retirarnos a nuestra siguiente clase, me paré de mi asiento al igual que el resto de mi "familia". Mi mente vagabundeaba por otros lares… por Anggela, por donde Jessica y hasta Mike.

-¿Qué clase toca?-le pregunté a Edward mientras observaba como entrecerraba los ojos con desgano.

-FILOSOFIA-Fue cuando me di cuenta que estábamos al frente de la puerta del salón.

-Oh- ustedes deben ser los muchachos nuevos, adelante, adelante -como no reconocer a esa YA madura voz que años atrás me hizo sentir muchas veces incomoda.

Edward fue el primero que entró y el resto lo seguimos.

-Ya muchachos a ver preséntense a sus nuevos compañeros-

Primero se presentó Jake, Nessie, Edward y yo, a Leah le tocaba otra clase. No yo quería voltear a ver como estaba Mike pero cuando lo voltea a ver… él se desplomo y cayó al suelo, fue espantoso, los nervios me invadieron, los alumnos comenzaron a desesperarse, se escuchaban los gritos.

Edward corrió con Jacob y entre los 2 lo cargaron ya que "supuestamente pesaba mucho " con sumo cuidado lo llevaron a la enfermería, Jake, mi hija, Edward y yo fuimos los únicos que entramos a la enfermería.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó la enfermera, a la vez que lo examinaba.

-De pronto vimos que se desmayó- justificó Renesmee.

Mike, poco a poco fue recuperando el color rosáceo en sus mejillas

-La vi, yo la vi, y esta igual -era lo único que un oído humano podía entender estaba segura, pero él decía más palabras como:

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? ¿Cullen? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaba a penas- ¿No has envejecido? , ¿Estoy loco?

-Y ¿ahora que le decimos?- Dijo mi nena lo mas rápido que pudo para que no la escucharan.

Se me ocurrió algo que alguna vez escuche en una película, no sé si vaya a funcionar pero será mejor que me de prisa...

-Profesor ¿Que habla?- indagué inocentemente - Seguro me está confundiendo con mi madre. La enfermera soltó una carcajada tan grande que vi que Edward contenía la risa al igual que Jake.

-Oh, lo lamento, es que es impresionante el parecido – sonrió a la vez que sus mejillas se ponían más rojizas de lo normal.

-Se casó con Cullen, lo olvidé –barboteaba con la frente sudando.

-Sí, mi padre se conoció aquí en la secundaria con mi madre – expresó Renesmee viendo directamente al profesor.

El sonrió ampliamente.

-Has sacado los ojos de Bella, mientras que tus hermanos- Nos miró detenidamente –Los ojos de su padre. Pero de verdad lamento haberles causado este mal momento chicos -decía realmente avergonzado.

Pero yo sabía que eso lo detendría por muy poco tiempo ya que estaba también en la secundaria: Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice... ¿Cómo lograríamos convencerlo de que somos los hijos o quién sabe qué? él se daría cuenta o sospecharía algo. Tenemos que resolver esto antes que los de Italia se enteraran que estamos en peligro de que nos descubran.

-Pueden irse muchachos, (*) Michael estará bien, solo lo mandaremos a que lo revise un médico- Abrí los ojos como platos, oh Dios mío, un médico, Carlisle. Jake me palmeo la espalda.

-Hasta luego, profe- Se despidió Nessie.

-Gracias por todo- le dije a la enfermera, ella solo asintió.

Ya era hora de dirigirnos a nuestro hogar y los lobos decidieron irse corriendo, claro luego de adentrarse en el bosque.

Subimos al auto de Alice y me daba cuenta de cómo otros chicos aún nos miraban, eso me subía la autoestima, ya que cuando era humana, yo me sentía como "el patito feo". Y más en los momentos que salía con los Cullen.

Ahora mi vida era casi perfecta, bueno si no tuviera que esconderme ciertos días, pero en realidad le daba gracias ¿A la vida? O ¿A Dios? O a cualquiera que fue el motivo de esta existencia por

-El mejor papá o suegro.

-Por la mejor mamá o suegra.

-Por el maravilloso esposo que alguien ha tenido o pueda tener.

-Por una estupenda hija.

-Gracias, por los más comprensivos cuñados, ahora mis hermanos.

-Bajarás del carro o ¿Deseas que te baje? ¿Todos ya están adentro y veo la puerta del coche abierta-

No me había dado cuenta de que el carro estaba frente a casa, y yo era la única dentro del coche.

-Upss, ya voy, lo lamento estaba pensando en mi vida de humana- le explique a Rose

-Pero no te arrepientes de ser vampira ¿Verdad?-Preguntó con una sonrisa amplia

-No, pues ya estaría tan arrugada como Mike- respondí lo más seria posible.

Las carcajadas que soltamos eran tan fuertes que podía decir que me dolía el estómago, aunque sé que eso es imposible, mi hermana se agarró del auto, nos había dado un ataque de risa.

-Auch- gritó. ¿CAYO AL SUELO? ¡Oh! Santos cielos era como para una foto, ¡Diablos no tengo la cámara cerca! Me jaló del tobillo y caí junto a ella, agarró y me metió en la boca un poco de césped.

Los escupí, sabía asquerosamente mal, si cuando era humana no me gustaba, mucho menos ahora.

-¿No dices qué eres vampira vegetariana?- preguntó -¡Pues come esto!- Gritó mientras me depositaba más pasto en la boca. Yo no me quedé atrás pues hice lo propio.

-Soy vampira vegetariana, no vaca-

-Pues tienes que aprender a hacer de todo en esta vida- murmuró

Cuando sentí un fuerte peso encima de mí.

-¡Emmett!- gritamos al unisono.

-¿Con que divirtiéndose sin mi?- preguntó con la expresión dolida –Juguemos a otra cosa.

-Osito ¿Quiéres largarte por el amor de Cristo?-

-Bien que eres atea, pero juguemos a la botella borracha- esbozó una amplia sonrisa, los agujeros de sus mejillas se hicieron más notorios.

-Ya llegaron las mascotas- afirmó mi hermana.

-¡Jugaremos con ellos! ¡Jacob! ¡Leah! ¡Seth! ¡Embry! ¡Familia! –gritó Emmett a lo claustrofóbico -¡Todos vengan! ¡Jugaremos a la uhm… al lapicero borracho!-Sacó el lapicero de su bolsillo.

Todos vinieron corriendo.

-Yo no quiero jugar eso- impuso Nessie - Tú tampoco ¿Cierto Jake?

-No- respondió alegremente, Dios, la imprimación es algo… sin sentido.

-Saco largo, pisado- musitó Emmett

El lobo puso los ojos en blanco y jaló a Nessie de la mano, llevándosela a dentro de la casa. La gente se sentó en el suelo formando un círculo intercalado. Me sorprendió ver que Esme y Carlisle también estuvieran de acuerdo en jugar con nosotros.

-Solo es beso- dijo Emmett sorprendiéndonos a todos- Claro entre mujer- hombre, o vampiro - loba, o vampira - vampiro, loba –lobo.

-Acepto- afirmó Rosalie viéndolo fijamente.

-Pero no quiero piquito, quiero un beso, beso- expresó el grandulón, retando a Rose. Los ojos se me iban a salir de las cuencas al igual que los demás.

-Te he dicho que he aceptado, cabeza de plátano-

-Comencemos entonces- giró el lapicero cayendo la punta hacia a mí y en dirección a Carlisle.

Carlisle sonrió avergonzado, yo miré a Edward que estaba anonadado, Esme contenía el aliento, Alice parecía que se iba a desmayar. Leah se reía al igual que Seth y Embry, Jasper no lo podía creer, Rosalie dudaba que yo lo pudiera hacer. Emmett rodaba de la risa en el césped.

Mi padre se acercó, lentamente hacia mí. –_Que sea lo que Dios quiera-_pensé. Sus labios me rosaron y en menos de dos segundos se separó de mí. Escondí la cara entre las piernas, no quería levantar la mirada. No cabía en mí cuerpo tanta vergüenza. Jasper me calmó.

-Sigamos-

Todos explotaron en carcajadas.

-Buena, Emmito- susurró Rose

Levanté la vista y vi como Emmett se acercaba a OMG… ¿Leah? Se besaron con la nariz arrugada.

-Para que te perdone eso, tendrás que hacer servicio comunitario- amenazó la rubia.

-Sigamos- promulgó él "Encargado" del juego.

-Dios mío- gritamos al unisono.

-Ahora tú me pagarás con servicio comunitario- farfulló Emmett entre risas.

*/*/*/*

*Michael= Diminutivo de Michael es Mike.


	3. Chapter 3:Un iguapanejo

**No es un ganador el que nunca ha caído…**

**Ganador es quien ha caído y se ha vuelto a levantar.**

Capítulo 3: Un iguapanejo

-Dios mío- gritamos al unisono.

-Ahora tú me pagarás con servicio comunitario- farfulló Emmett entre risas.

Rosalíe se levantó, mientras que Seth hacía lo mismo, parecía que a Leah le iba dar un colapso. Un silencio sepulcral rondó por el patio, todos teníamos las miradas plantadas en ese par, los dos se quedaron muy cerca, casi con los labios rosándose y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te echaste para atrás, amor?-preguntó Emmett divertido.

La rubia al escuchar esto besó al lobo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, pasaron como 10, si DIEZ segundos y recién terminaron el ósculo, Emmett tenía la cara como si hubiera visto que Barney se comía a Bob Esponja.

-¿Contento osito?- preguntó Rosalie, con aires de superioridad.

-Muy contento-respondió, mientras parpadeaba varias veces seguidas.-Se…seguimos- Hizo girar el lapicero, crucé los dedos para que no me toque, todos comenzaron a reír, claro menos a los que les tocaba…los que no se reían eran Jasper y Esme.

Se acercaron y se miraron con disculpa, Jasper mandó olas de tranquilidad. Bajó la cabeza un poco, ya que era bastante alto como para la pequeña estatura de Esme. El beso fue rápido. Nota mental: No jugar la botella borracha o lapicero borracho nunca más.

**Jake POV**

-¿Dos gatos?-pregunté a Nessie algo asombrado, puse las manos en la cintura.

-Me encantan los animalitos-

-Ya sé ¿Acaso te los piensas cenar?-pregunté aún más confundido.

-Quiero cuidarlos, bañarlos…-

…-Mejor ten hijos, que patos, ya tienes 24 años-Me sonrojé al notar lo que había dicho. Ella y yo teníamos algo más fuerte que una amistad, era el único chico con el que tenía mucha confianza. Renesmee entrecerró los ojos.

-Son gatos-

-Pues te acompaño a comprar los "animalitos"-reí a carcajadas. Para luego pasar a soltar un gran bostezo. Se escucharon muchas risas desde afuera, Renesmee se acercó a la ventana y comenzó a reír.

-Tío Jasper besará a Leah, increíble- murmuró, se volteó y me miró atentamente –Tú te quedas a dormir, yo voy por mis gatitos.

-Odio los gatos- gruñí

-Te enseñaré a quererlos, yo amo a un lindo perri…-se dio la vuelta bajando la mirada- Bueno ya regreso, si te preguntan por mí ya sabes dónde fui.

-Que te vaya bien en la selección de tu iguana- Sonrió moviendo la cabeza negativamente ¿Qué dije? Salió a paso apresurado. Me quedé como cinco minutos meditando en el sillón. No me quedaba dormido. ¿Y si voy a jugar el lapicero borracho? ¿Si me toca besar a Leah? Me reí, que horror, entro en fase y me voy corriendo. Volví a reír ya que no era cierto que fuera capaz de hacer una cosa así.

Me incorporé de un salto y casi corriendo salí por la puerta hacia el patio ¿Eso estaba permitido? Esme y Carlisle se estaban besando, wow, no es justo ¡Y Nessie que se fue a comprar cuyes!

-¿Aceptan a este humilde chico, despreciado por una chica quien se fue a comprar conejos?-

-¿Conejos?-dijo Jasper

-¿No eran Patos?-preguntó Edward, mirándome algo amargo ¡Vaya el me estaba leyendo la mente!

-Era una iguana-afirmó Esme.

-Va…no lo sé, bueno ¿Qué dicen?-interrogué

-Bueno siéntate al lado de Carlisle, dijimos que sería mujer, hombre, mujer, des coordinas, pero no importa, juega tranquilo amigable perrito-abandonado-por chica-que se-fué-a-comprar-un-iguapanejo- chilló Emmett.

Me senté al costado de donde se sentó Carlisle.

-Lapicerito gira-gritó Emmett. La punta me señalo y miré a quien tocaba besar, Edward, todos nos carcajeamos. Emmett volvió a hacer rodar el lapicero. Un silencio sepulcral invadió, otra vez el lapicero me señalaba…y también a Bella.

-Be…Bella, si, si tú, no…no de…deseas hacerlo, comprende…comprenderé-tartamudeé

-No no puedes, decir eso, reglas del juego- intervino Seth.

-Si no puedes hacerlo- Agregó Embry.

Ella se paró y yo la imité, mi cuerpo temblaba de puro nerviosismo, sus labios estaban cerca de los míos. La besé, no sentí nada, ni una pequeña electricidad, ni un cosquilleo, fue un simple beso, como saludar a alguien con la mano. Me fui a sentar a mi lugar. Edward me miraba atentamente –_No quiero a Bella de esa forma, tu sabes a quien quiero en realidad-_pensé. El solo asintió.

-Que miedo, esto está raro y retorcido- farfulló Alice.

-La última- dijo Emmett a la vez que besaba al lapicero- Rueda.

-Estas premiada, rubia-musité, esta me fulminó con la mirada- Atención, antes de tu beso con Embry, quiero contar un pequeñito chiste. ¿Saben por qué las rubias tienen cabeza?

-No-todos dijeron al unisono.

-Pues, simplemente para que con la lluvia no se les moje el cuello-

Ella se quedó muy seria, mientras que los demás se partían de risa. Se acercó a Embry y le dio un pico.

-Uyuyuy, eso no vale-atacó Carlisle. Todos lo miramos confundidos, parecía de 15 años jugando este juego.

-Cierto-apoyó Bella.

-Bien-frunció el ceño la comprometida. Y besó a Embry. PUAJ que asco debe ser besar a una descerebrada, ósea como besar a un coco, pura agua por dentro.

-Acabó-afirmó Esme. Todos intercambiamos miradas de alivio, nadie se había atrevido a terminar el juego.

Se me prendió el foco…quería hacerle un regalo especial a Nessie, ya quería decirle que la quería…para mí.

Salí corriendo a buscar el regalo.

* * *

-Será perfecto- dije para mí mismo.-No hay duda de eso, las piernas me temblaban de puro nerviosismo, le iba a decir si quería ser mi novia, le daría esta rosa – Miré la bellísima planta extraña, muy extraña en realidad, una rosa azul- tan hermosa como ella, aunque en realidad nada la iguala.

Caminé lentamente con la rosa entre mis manos, la puerta de la casa estaba abierta, entré sin tocar, todos los vampiros miraban la Tv ¿A dónde se habrán ido los lobos?

-A la Push- respondió Edward- Corren rápido.

-Vaya…yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en La Push- Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar a mi padre…en ese ataúd.

-Mañana visitaremos a Charlie-murmuró Bella- Le contaremos toda la verdad-frunció el ceño ¿Nos acompañas?

-Sí, pero…quiero saber donde esta Nessie-

-En su cuarto-dijeron al unisono. Rosalie, me lanzó una mirada envenenada.

-¿Para que quieras ir?-preguntó la rubia.

-Solo quiero decirle, que mañana voy… a… a acompañarle a Bella a donde Charlie y si quiere ir-

Edward me vió fijamente.

Fui directo a la habitación de ella. Entré y la vi leyendo un libro, lo bajó a sus piernas y me miró suspicaz…en realidad no a mí, si no a la rosa.

-Para ti- rezongué, no le dije nada más por vergüenza.

-Gracias eres grande- chilló mientras me abrazaba. Soy un estúpido, otra vez…me volví a echar para atrás. ¿Algún día tendré el valor para hacerlo?-¿Te gustas mis gatos?- dijo señalando a su cama. ¿Tenía a los gatos en su cama? Los animales, dormían incómodos. Los acaricié, uno era marroncito y el otro era claro. Parecíamos los dos…Nessie y Jake.

-¿Ya ves?, ahora te gustan-

Moví la cabeza de un lado al otro. Todo lo que le pertenezca…siempre me iba a encantar.


	4. Chapter 4: Hombre fuerte

Capítulo dedicado a Alicia…o mejor dicho a alice mNm, que me ha esperado tanto, nena, nunca dejaré este fic inconcluso.

Agradecimiento especial a Gina, por siempre estar a mi lado, leyéndome y apoyándome.

Capítulo: Hombre fuerte

**Bella POV:**

Jacob se terminó yendo con una sonrisa realmente estúpida, me pregunto cuando le dirá a Nessie que la quiere, mi hija ya está grande, mira a los muchachos de su alrededor no me extrañaría que se termine enamorando de otra persona.

*

La noche se pasó rápida, por la mañana nos alistábamos simultáneamente para ir a la escuela, luego de salir del instituto iríamos donde Charlie.

-¿Qué harán con Mike? –preguntó Carlisle.

Le lancé una mirada cómplice a Emmett, en estos años nos habíamos hecho muy amigos. Me sonrió al descifrar lo que mi mente tramaba.

-Divertirnos- susurró ante la mirada perpleja de nuestra familia.

-Entiendo- dijeron Alice y Edward a la vez.

Rosalie bufó

Jasper volteó hacia ella y la miró muy sonriente.

-Vaya, hasta yo la he captado, jugaremos al profesor loco con él- balbuceó tomando su mochila, y saliendo de la casa tomado de la mano con Alice.

*

Entramos a la escuela, con un verdadero deseo de ver a Newton.

-¿Dónde está Jake?- pregunté a Nessie.

-Va a venir con Leah y Seth- Asentí

-¿A quién le toca filosofía? – preguntó Edward. Rosalie sacó el horario de su mochila, comenzó dar brinquitos al estilo Alice. Mi esposo sonrió ampliamente.

**Rosalie POV**

Me retiré a la clase que me tocaba, solo la compartía con Jasper. Caminé a su lado, al voltear, el jugaba con mi cabello.

-¿Siempre tienes que jugar con mi cabello Jazz? Será mejor que te alejes- inquirí con voz amenazante.

-No me asustas, puedo darte más miedo de lo que crees posible- esbozó una sonrisa.

-Muy gracioso-

-Creí que muy sedoso-

Puse los ojos en blanco. Entramos al aula y nos sentamos juntos. Mike entró muy alegre.

-Buenos días, creo que algunos me conocen y otros no así que mi nombre es Michael Newton y tengo- vaciló un momento- más años que ustedes obvio-. Explotamos en carcajadas, se veía muy gracioso, no parecía el chico que solo buscaba popularidad, o ligar con Bella. Los años le habían hecho madurar, hasta me daba pena jugarle esas bromas, pero era eso o el descubrimiento de lo que somos. Elijo jugarle las bromas.

Nuestro asiento se encontraba al final de una fila, algo difícil para la visión del profesor.

Caminó hacia el fondo paseándose y nos clavó la mirada. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Acá viene-dijo Jasper a la velocidad vampírica.

-No puede ser posible, sabía que pasaba algo con ustedes en la secundaria, esto no es normal, nada normal- habló en voz alta masajeándose las sienes.- Ustedes son, inmortales- La sala estalló en carcajadas, las risas eran muy contagiosas así que con mi hermano comenzamos a reírnos sin parar, las mejillas de Newton estaban extremadamente rojas, parecía que tenía un debate interno.

-Pero profesor ¿En qué se basa para decir que somos inmortales?-los alumnos comenzaron a reírse otra vez.

-No tengo idea de que habla- mascullé volteando hacia el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba. Reí entre dientes- Profe, ¿Seguro que se siente bien?-

-Le vendría bien unas vacaciones- susurró mi hermano lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo escuchase.

-No, aquí pasa algo, no duden Cullen que lo descubriré-

-¿Citarán a mis padres?-preguntó Jasper a lo inocente, como si no entendiera lo que pasaba.

-No olviden que la esencia jamás cambia-masculló el profesor riendo. ¿Qué me perdí? ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Qué significa? –Uno de los principios de filosofía ¿Entendido Rose?-se burló, el juego se me estaba saliendo de control.

Solo le sonreí.

-Tu turno- susurré a Jasper. Me guiñó un ojo.

**Jasper POV**

Es hora de miedo, alegría, amor, tristeza, otra vez miedo y vergüenza… mucha vergüenza. El profesor comenzó a hacer caras extrañas, mientras que mis compañeros no podían con la risa.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó mirándome- Se que algo va mal, lo descubriré- Caminó hasta su escritorio, guardo sus cosas y tomó su portafolio. –Tienen el resto de la hora libre.

-Cómo que está zafado- hablé en voz alta tocándome la sien con el dedo índice, la muchacha de del asiento de adelante explotó en carcajadas.

-Siempre fue "rarito" pero, wow, esta vez se pasó- sonrió tímidamente- Tal vez le diga a su hijo, el anda con una chica alta, Leah creo que es su nombre, quizás viene a enfrentarte por andar contrariando a su suegro.

-No lo creo, Leah vive en mi casa, más vale comportarse como perrita mansa- renegó Rose- Nos vamos Jazz-. Tomó nuestras mochilas y caminó hacia la entrada, le sonreí a la joven y salí emparejando a Rosalie. Cogí un mechón de su cabello y jugueteé con él.

Subimos al auto, decidimos saltarnos las clases, total no íbamos a reprobar todo el curso. Estuve escuchando una música medio extraña, como añoro las canciones de mi época, las canciones lentas, los vals, los vestidos, los trajes, la gente dándose la mano al saludar, haciéndose reverencia al caminar-Suspiré- No me arrepiento de ser vampiro pues entonces no conocería a Alice, la mujer que me quita el sueño-Solté una carcajada estrepitosa ante mis pensamientos-Rosalie me miró con cara de cállate o quieres ver lo último de tu vida "Una hoguera".

Bella llegó y abrió la puerta del auto, estaba algo asustada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Tenemos que ir donde Charlie- respondió Edward cuando subía al auto. Emmett llegó y alzó en brazos a Rosalie para llevársela al otro carro. Alice llegó al momento. Sonriente.

-Charlie lo tomará bien muchachos, el es fuerte-afirmó mientras se trepaba para darme un beso rápido.

*

-Tengo miedo- chilló Bella.

-Hago todo lo posible, soy vampiro, no mago-

Todos descendimos de nuestros respectivos transportes, Jacob tomaba la mano de Renesmee, esta se encontraba muy nerviosa, me dará un colapso si no paran. Al ver que nadie pulsaba el "Maldito" timbre lo tuve que hacer yo.

Escuchaba como unos pasos se aproximaban a la puerta, yo también me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Cuando la abrieron vi a un Charlie demacrado, con menos cabellos y lo que quedaba estaba blanco, sus ojos estaban caídos, su mirada era como…dulce.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Bella.

-Papá-masculló abrazándolo, él la rodeó con sus brazos sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Una pasible, dócil, tranquila lágrima cristalina se desbordó por su rostro. Bells se alejó de él para dejar que lo saludáramos. Uno a uno lo fuimos saludando, yo estaba muy atento a sus sentimientos, solo estaba sorprendido.

Al ver a Jacob lo abrazó y le palmeó la espalda.

-Pasen- ordenó mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-Esta es Renesmee, Charlie- anunció Alice. Nessie le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Se estará preguntando lo que sucede aquí, creo que es hora de que lo sepa- anunció la rubia sentándose al frente de él. Todos la imitamos.

-Sí, es hora de saberlo-

-Bueno- interrumpió Edward –Nosotros, no somos normales, no envejecemos, no…-

…-Oh vamos, dile que somos vampíros-dijo Emmett totalmente aburrido. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¡Qué!-gritó el jefe Swan.

Utilicé mi don para calmarlo.

-Si papá, esto pasó hace muchos años, en realidad, nadie sabe cuántos, a Carlisle lo convirtieron en uno, y se fue haciendo cadena. Edward fue al primero que convirtió por cosas del destino. Luego a Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, pero no a Jasper ni a Alice. Yo al conocer a Edward, el fue todo para mí, y yo para él, descubrí su secreto gracias a Jake- Tomó aire para seguir hablando ante la mirada perpleja de su padre- El no quería convertirme, pues quería que disfrute de todo lo que la vida me brindaba, hasta que me casé con él, y quedé embarazada.

Los ojos de Charlie parecía que se le saldrían de las cuencas.

-Entonces, Renesmee es…-

…-Nuestra hija biológica- afirmó Edward.

-Edward quiso hacer abortar a Bella- balbuceó Alice –Pero Rosalie la ayudó para que la tuviera.

-Sátiro- renegó el señor.

-Mi gestación fue veloz, de menos de un mes, por lo cual te hicimos creer que estaba enferma, cuando día a luz a mi hija perdí mucha sangre, y no había otro remedio que convertirme antes de que muriera-

-Bella- La abrazó instintivamente. -Siempre puedes confiar en mí. Siempre supe que algo pasaba, Nessie se parece mucho a ti y a Edward, pero te pido algo, ya no me cuentes más, no creo que pueda resistirlo, solo sé que te quiero- Habló apretando la mandíbula a la vez que se sonrojaba. –Soy tu incondicional amigo, la persona en la que más puedes confiar.

-Y es un hombre fuerte- murmuró Jacob. –Hasta más que todos los anormales de esta habitación.

* * *

Lo que habla Mike de la esencia es como un tipo de psicología inversa para no quedar de lo más tonto. Eso hizo que Rosalie dudara.

Espero que me hayan entendido. Gracias por sus reviews…va!! Amo responderlos.

Acepto críticas y sugerencias.

Estoy sin inspiración pero he hecho todo lo posible por presentarles el capítulo del fic. Ya desde la otra semana si…ya comienza lo bueno. (Es que lo siguiente ya lo tengo escrito, solo falta corregir)


	5. Chapter 5: Adiós

_Capítulo dedicado para Dorii, de verdad que sin tu "presión" lo hubiera dejado con un final horrendo, ya sabes de lo que te hablo._

"_**Si la vida fuera un papel, escribiría mi destino en él"**_

Capítulo: Adiós

**Bella POV**

-Bella- habló papá mirándome con tristeza.-Sabes que estoy viejo, voy por los 70 años, las personas que he querido ya se me han ido, Reneé hace más de 5 años-Respiré entrecortadamente recordando ese día, que estuve demasiado lejos como para llegar a su entierro- mi Sue, me dejó hace un par de años- Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Instintivamente lo abracé, nunca mostré con él las emociones que tenía, y cuanto me arrepiento de eso, desde ahora todo sería diferente – Mi amigo Billy, ya no está entre nosotros- Jacob se cubrió el rostro con las manos – No sé que pasa, ya no tengo fuerzas, mi vida… es como las piedras debajo de un río. Innecesarias. No sé que me falta para partir, pues sé que ya es la hora. He hablado con Reneé, con Sue, con Harry y con Billy en sueños…me esperan.

-No puedes irte, puedes venir con nosotros, no estarás más solo- lo abracé más fuerte y un quejido salió de sus labios, había olvidado mi fuerza, baje la intensidad sin necesidad de deshacer el agarre.

-Bells, te pido que cuando me tenga que ir me dejes partir, sé que puedes hacer cosas…y yo quiero pasar por lo que una persona normal pasará-Susurró ante la mirada atónita de mis familiares. -¿Me dejarás? ¿Me dejarás liberarme?-

Asentí sollozando.

-Bien-

-Creo que debes ir a tu casa- susurró. Lo miré extrañada. No le pregunté nada, le di un beso en la mejilla, mi familia algo asustada se despidió de él, todos salimos en silencio.

-¿Qué pensaba papá?- le pregunté a Edward mientras subíamos al auto.

-Pensé que lo habías envuelto con el escudo- afirmó atónito.-No le pude leer la mente.

Sonreí

-De él lo he heredado- Edward besó mi frente.

El camino a casa no fue lo suficiente…a su lado.

Entramos a casa, Alice prendió el equipo de sonido, una canción suave comenzó a sonar. La pequeña duende tomó a Edward por los brazos y comenzó a bailar con él.

-El primero que baile con su –dudó mirando a Nessie- amigo o pareja se las verá conmigo. Edward se estremeció, vaya… ¿Qué habrá pensado Alice?

El era perfecto al bailar con su hermana, sus movimientos eran tan sincronizados…tan adictivos.

Emmett se acercó a mí haciendo una leve reverencia, y comenzamos a bailar. Lo más cómico es que al ya no quedar una "chica que no sea su amiga o su pareja" Jacob comenzó a bailar con Rosalie, ya que Esme bailaba con Jasper, mientras que Nessie danzaba con Carlisle.

Parecía que la melodía era interminable, que la felicidad fuera permanente…

Felicidad permanente…

Alice soltó a Edward, mientras que su mirada se perdía, Edward dio un respingo y clavó la mirada en mí.

-¡Charlie!- chillaron al unisono, para luego salir corriendo, todos los seguimos, entraron por el bosque, Edward era muy rápido así que se nos adelantó mucho, Jake entró en fase, corriendo tan rápido que alcanzó a Edward, mi corazón parecía que volvía latir…solo de puro temor que algo malo le esté pasando a papá.

Al ver su casa corrí y quise entrar. En la puerta Alice me intercepto.

-Será mejor que no entres-

-Será mejor que me dejes hacerlo-

Negó con la cabeza. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en los sonidos, Charlie estaba adentro, sentía su olor, pero su corazón… no palpitaba.

-¡No!- grité exasperada. Alice me abrazó, traté de zafarme pero Rosalie y Emmett la ayudaron a inmovilizarme.

Perdónenme- pensé. Con la ayuda de mi escudo…los empujé a diferentes direcciones. Entré…Y vi el cadáver de mi padre en el sillón, en el mismo lugar que lo ví por última vez. Carlisle lo examinaba con ayuda de Edward, los dos voltearon a verme.

Traté de acercarme pero Nessie me detuvo.

-Renesmee ¡Déjame!- grité exaspera.

-No- susurró, Jacob se posicionó a su lado.

-Oh me dejas o me voy a ver obligada a forzarte- exclamé amenazante.

No se inmutó de mi amenaza. Totalmente fuera de sí levanté mi mano dispuesta a abofetearla.

Jacob soltó un rugido.

Agité mi mano, mi hija cerró los ojos. Una mano detuvo la mía. Voltee a ver y Edward tenía la mandíbula tensa.

-Ni te atrevas, Isabella, jamás lo intentes o será lo último que hagas- Edward lo dijo en un gruñido, entendí lo que estuve a punto de hacer.

Los miré contrariada, me di la vuelta y miré el cuerpo de Charlie.

-No- sollocé, Ed. evitó que me tirase al suelo. –Quiero ir donde papá –Negó con la cabeza- Maldita sea, déjame- Lo empujé también con mi escudo. Me acerqué a Charlie, me lancé sobre su cuerpo inerte, aún estaba tibio, mi mente no lo asimilaba.-Te quiero Pá- vi que su mano estaba cerrada en un puño, extendí su palma y lo leí.

"_Bella, si estás leyendo esto es porque al fin la hora llegó,_

_Ahora sé lo que necesitaba para partir… era saber de ti, saber de lo que eras, que me dieras_

_El permiso para irme, te lo pedí para que no sufrieras más_

_Sabiendo que es mi decisión,_

_Gracias por ser la hija que siempre fuiste, me voy con tu madre, son Sue, con Harry y Billy._

_Recuerda que eres muy importante, se que pasará algo, ayuda a Nessie a superarlo._

****Charlie*****

-Tranquila- murmuró Rosalie pasando una mano por mi cabello.

-Bells, a todos nos ha pasado- dijo Edward mientras hacía que me incorporara.

Voltee a ver a mi familia, todos estaban expectantes, atentos a cualquier cosa que hiciese.

-Discúlpenme, por lo que he hecho, pero esto es realmente algo muy penoso para mí- escondí mi rostro en el hombro de mi marido.

Carlisle llamó al hospital para que vengan unos encargados para que se hagan cargo del problema. Se llevaron el cadáver para hacerle la autopsia, luego lo devolvieron y hasta ese entonces Jasper ya había comprado el ataúd. El rumor se esparció rápido, las personas del pueblo llegaban a darle el último adiós al oficial de policía. Me sentía triste pues yo tenía que decir "Mi abuelito" al igual que Nessie y Edward para que nadie…sospechara. Seth, Leah y Mark –El hijo de Mike- me estuvieron apoyando en todo momento, ya que el resto de los Cullen no podían estar ahí, sería demasiada coincidencia. Y eso solo lo utilizamos contra Newton.

Diagnóstico: Muerte natural.

En el entierro solo estuvimos la gente más allegada a él. Siempre lo tendré en mi memoria como el hombre más fuerte que pueda existir. Mi familia dice que él se adaptaba a lo raro al igual que yo, que su forma de expresarse era igual que la mía, también sobre los demás sentimientos. Es decir la parte emocional lo saqué a mi padre, lo físico a Reneé.

Cerré los ojos e hice lo que hace mucho no hacía: Rezar.

Rezar para que Dios me dé fuerzas para poner seguir adelante, superando esta pérdida tan trágica.

Salí de mi habitación, Edward me hizo un ademán con la mano para que me acerque. Alice estaba teniendo una visión.

-Bella hay un pequeño problema-

-¿Qué problema?- pregunté

-Veo que viene, pronto tomará la decisión de venir-

Me encontraba realmente exaltada, muchos sentimientos se mesclaban en mí, la última vez que Alice tuvo una visión fue cuando… Entrecerré los ojos al recordar.

-¿Quién viene Alice? Por el amor de Dios habla- exigió Jasper a la vez que la tomaba de la mano.

-Jane- susurró, la mirada de Alice recobró su frescura de nuevo- Tratará de convérsenos de que nos unamos a la guardia, otra vez.

-¿Pero no lo haremos cierto?-preguntó Rose muy preocupada.

Di que no, di que no.

-Exacto nunca lo haremos, pero el problema está en que se enterará de que estamos en peligro de que nos descubran, o mejor dicho que nos descubra Mike.

Eso solo significaba una cosa…"Muerte segura"


	6. Chapter 6: Quédate

Dorii el capítulo pasado te lo dediqué Si, lectores queridos!! **Dorii** es la culpable de la muerte de Charlie. Soy Team Charlie y vean lo que me hizo hacer, soy muy dócil. T.T Bueno…este capítulo también es para ti, con mucho cariño. XD

* * *

Capítulo: Quédate

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunté aferrándome a Edward.

-Irnos –respondió Alice

-Ya sabes que eso no puede ser posible-. Repliqué.-Leah, Jake, mi hija Renesme ¿Te acuerdas, lo que hablamos en la cafetería?-

-Si me acuerdo-

-Bella comprende, un tiempo que Nessie se quede sin Jacob una mueca de asco.-le dolerá solo un poco pero se quedará con la esperanza de que lo volverá a ver-dijo Edward con su voz aterciopelada

-¿Ella ya lo sabe?, ¿Sabe lo que tendremos que hacer?- Me dolía saber que mi hija sufriría por no poder quedarse ya que tentaría a la suerte, tentaría a la muerte.

-No, ella no ha escuchado nada ya que está duchándose arriba- aseguró Edward, mientras besaba mi frente.

_Le dolerá mucho no estar al lado del lobo- _Dije retirando el escudo –_Le dolerá como cuando…ya sabes…nos distanciamos._

Entrecerró los ojos, apenado.

-Tengo una idea-. Anunció Emmett sin rastro alguno de burla en su rostro.- Que Jacob le dé el mejor día de su vida, que la haga amar este día, sin saber que nos tendremos que ir.

Todos nos quedamos perplejos ante la idea de mi hermanote.

-Yo hablaré con él- balbuceé, sin más ni menos, salí al patio, donde encontré a Jake, durmiendo en su forma lobuna. Me acerqué y le acaricié el pelaje, me encantaba que lo trajera tan largo.-Jake- susurré con mucha pena.-Jake.- A esta segunda llamada despertó, sacó la lengua en forma de sonrisa, pero al ver que no había respuesta por mi parte se levantó preocupado.

-Jacob, sígueme- le indiqué señalando el bosque, caminó a mi costado, cuando llegamos a un lugar donde Renesmee no nos podría escuchar comencé a contarle lo sucedido.-Alice, tuvo una visión, vió que Jane Vulturi venía y se enteraba de que estamos en peligro de que la gente se entere de la existencia vampírica. Podrían matarnos, así que hemos decidido irnos, eso quiere decir que nos llevaríamos a Renesmee- El lobo reprimió un aullido- Y pues, como ya lo habías aclarado, no te querrás ir, así que te pido que hagas de este día, el mejor día para mi hija, llévala a bailar, a pasear, hazla que se divierta.

Jacob, corrió y se detuvo detrás de un de un saucedal. Después de un momento vino en su forma humana, solo son un pantalón puesto, sus ojos estaban llorosos, me rompía el corazón.

-Lo haré, hoy será el mejor día de su vida- proclamó.

Saqué mi billetera, la abrí, sacando mi tarjeta dorada.

-Gasta todo lo que necesites-

-No puedo aceptar eso- se negó cruzándose de brazos.

-Jake, no trabajas, acéptalo- Resignado, tomó la tarjeta de fondo ilimitado.

**Jacob POV**

Subí a la habitación de Nessie, antes de que tocara la puerta, ella la abrió, traía uno de sus gatos en los brazos, para ser preciso al morenito.

Sonreí ampliamente.

-Te invito a salir toda la tarde, tus papás ya me dieron permiso- Le entre entregué otra vez una rosa azul. Esperaba que ella se diera cuenta de lo que significaba este presente, por ella aprendí lo que significaba: le entregaba mi amistad incondicional, mi amor por siempre y mi vida eternamente.

Cogió la rosa cuidadosamente, puso al gatito en su cama improvisada: hecha de una chompa de lana, dentro de una caja pequeña.

Decidí ir al bosque, luego iríamos a Port Angels a comer.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó con tono inocente.

-A un lugar muy bonito- Reí ante su rostro confuso.

Al pasar entre algunos árboles, se me dio el impulso de doblar a la derecha, así que seguí mi instinto animal. Ness y yo abrimos los ojos como platos al ver el hermoso, adornado por plantas de todo tipo. Nos sentamos entra la hierba. Seguro este era el prado del cual hablaban Edward y Bella.

_Es la hora Jacob Black, dile que la quieres._

_Jacob habla ahora_

_Dilo_

_Dilo_

-¡Nessie!- Mi voz sonó más alta que lo normal. Ella al escucharla dio un respingo.- Eh, bonito prado ¿No?-

-Muy bonito- respondió.

_Estúpido_

_Lobo tarado_

¿Dónde quedó eso que el lobo era feroz? ¿Soy la excepción? Quiero decirle, que está en mi mente, que es el aire que respiro, y que ella está en mi corazón.

-Tierra llamando a Jake-

Parpadeé unas cuantas veces y fijé la mirada en ella.

-Dale ¿En que piensas? Es la quinta vez que te llamaba- acusó mientras se a recostaba totalmente en el pasto.

-En ti- quise morderme la lengua después de haber dicho eso. La sangre subió respectivamente a nuestras mejillas, me a recosté también.

-Mentiroso- acusó –Para mí, que en una nena de la escuela- ¿Me pareció o lo dijo en tono amargo?

-Es enserio- Aseguré viéndola algo divertido.

-¿De qué te ríes? no es gracioso- renegó, se veía muy linda rengando. -¡Que de que te ríes!-. Me tiró un golpe en el estómago tomandome desprevenido y quitándome el aire de los pulmones.

Jadeé sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Hay no!- chilló, puso una mano en mi abdomen- Sana, sana colita de lobo, si no sanas hoy sanarás mañana, si te das un golpecito, Nessie vendrá diciendo "Te sanarás" en un moment, moment…tito.

Reí a carcajadas. Luego levanté una ceja esperando…

-¿Qué?- preguntó sonrojada.

-Se supone que después de "tratar de sanar" lo adolorido le das un besito.

-¿Quiéres que bese tu pansa?- Reímos abiertamente.

-Te tengo un regalo- anuncié sentándome sobre mis codos. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Metí una mano a mi bolsillo y saqué el medallón que había comprado con "La tarjeta" de Bella momentos antes. Lo abrí para que viera las fotos que traía. En uno estábamos los dos, ella con apariencia de 6 años y la otra estábamos Leah, Seth y yo.

Se lo puse en el cuello con suma delicadeza.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estábamos remplazando unas palabras que sobraban por simples miradas, estaba casi seguro, que ella también me quería, pero mi estúpido miedo no me dejaba actuar… _Lobo marica._

-¡Gracias!- Se lanzó sobre mí, besando mi frente, mis mejillas, mi cabello.

-Loca- susurré.

-No sabes, lo feliz que estoy, esto es increíble, de verdad es como si tío Jasper estuviera llenándome de felicidad, pero sé que es imposible, pues estamos muy lejos de él- Se tumbó en el césped, sonrojada más de lo normal.

-Esa es la idea- Repuse, observando el cielo despejado, que dejaba ver las estrellas raro en Forks.

Su estómago sonó.

-Hora de ir a comer a Port Angels- Me incorporé de un salto y le tendí mi mano, ella la tomó y al levantarse, quedó muy cerca de mí, solo tenía que bajar un poco el rostro…

Avergonzado, la jalé para caminar juntos hacia el restaurante.

* * *

Cuando terminamos de comer comenzó a sonar una canción que hizo que se estremeciera mi cuerpo.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?-pregunté

-No- Se me heló el cuerpo al escuchar su respuesta- Es broma-. Luego puso su mano en mi hombro y yo puse mi mano en su cintura.

Quédate una noche mas, déjame tratar de asimilar

Quédate una noche mas, déjame tratar de entender...

Prometo no hablar.... prometo no tocarte.

El tiempo dirá .Si me voy. Si no estás nunca más,

La noche hablara .Si me voy .Si te vás nunca más…

Quédate una noche mas, siento que será la última vez.

Quédate una noche mas aunque solo crucen las miradas.

Prometo no llorar....prometo no acercarme.

El tiempo dirá .Si me voy .Si no estás nunca más,

La noche hablara .Si me voy. Si no estás nunca mas...

Prometo no hablar....prometo no acercarme.

El tiempo dirá .Si me voy. Si no estás nunca más,

La noche hablara .Si me voy. Si no estás nunca mas...

....la noche hablara.......oooh...oooh…Oooh

..El tiempo dirá .Si me voy .Si no estás… nunca mas...

-Te juro que es el mejor día de mi vida, Jake, eres un amigo súper genial-. Amigo…Eso era ante sus ojos, el chico que solo le brindaba su amistad. Tuve más de una oportunidad para decirle que la quería y yo… las había desperdiciado todas.

* * *

Oh, esto es tan lindo, no puedo creer que me haya salido un capítulo en un día un nuevo record. XD

Gracias por su apoyo...

¿Jacob le dirá a Nessie que la quiere?

¿Qué pasará con Mike?

Todo esto y más en su siguiente capítulo de "La escuela" por Mayra Embry SWANsea de Cullen de Black de O'shea de Clearwater de Howe de Ross de Moore de Christensen de Montesco.


	7. Chapter 7:Te vas

Capítulo: Te vas

-Gracias, estuvo perfecto el día, ha sido el mejor, no sabría como agradecértelo- susurró Nessie con los ojos brillando de emoción.

-Todo por complacerte- respondí.

-Gracias- se acercó y besó mis mejillas, a mi frente llegó a saltos, a pesar de que yo me había agachado un poco.

-Me vas a hacer engordar- dije entre risas.

Me miró confusa.

-Cosas de mi mente lobuna-respondí- Hora de que entres a tu casa, de seguro ¡Nos están escuchando!-subí el tono de mi voz para que escuchasen los de adentro.-Me voy a la cabaña, cuídate mi Nessie, nos vemos mañana-. Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la cabaña, donde me quedaba a dormir con Leah y Seth, lugar que antes había pertenecido a Bella y Edward.

Al llegar noté que no había nadie, me dirigí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

Me lancé a la cama, mientras las lágrimas descendían desde mis ojos ¿Podía ser más cobarde? ¿Podía ser más idiota? Se iba de mi lado y yo, desperdiciando el tiempo. ¿Cuándo fue que me entró tanto miedo? –Moví la cabeza tratando de despejar los malos pensamientos- No la vería por mucho tiempo, se alejaría de mí…su mirada cautivadora, su risa angelical, su caminar inocentemente provocativo, sus abrazos cálidos…sus palabras de aliento.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Me examiné con la mirada, era un verdadero fiasco me había dormido con la ropa puesta. Decidí darme un baño para enfrentar lo inevitable…hoy Renesmee…la luz de las tinieblas de mi mente derrotada, se iba…a quién sabe dónde.

**Bella POV**

-Aun no quiero irme, ¿y ahora cuanto tenemos que esperar 100 o tal vez 200 años?- Renegó Rose, mientras se sentaba en el sillón, su esposo hizo lo mismo.

-Tranquila Rose, cariño hay lugares como este en el mundo-Emmett trataba de controlarla

-¿En donde esta mi hija?-de una vez quería hablar con ella, para contarle todo.

-Arriba, en su cuarto- no tomé atención quien me respondió, pero creo que fue Jasper. Subí tan rápido como pude y me detuve antes de entrar al cuarto de mi pequeña, ¿Qué le diría? _Sabes que Renesme nos vamos y punto._ No lo podría decir nunca, ella no lo soportaría.

-¡Entra! Ya escuché la maldita conversación que han tenido, claro no ¡Piensan en mi! nunca lo hacen-Gritó en medio de su llanto, se me formó el nudo en la garganta… sabía lo que ella pasaba porque cuando yo me separé de Edward, fue insoportable el dolor de su partida.

Abrí la puerta y entre a la habitación temiendo que acciones podría ella tomar.

-Nessie, tu mejor que nadie sabes la presión que son para nuestra especie los Vulturis, hija solo hasta que Leah se adapte, Jake estará solo este año lejos de ti, lo volverás a ver, yo te ayudaré, sé por lo que estás pasando, sabes la historia, amor, la conoces perfectamente.

-Mamá, me prometes que lo volveré a ver-Se notaba muy avergonzada por las palabras que estaba diciendo, yo también lo estaría, pues no es muy cómodo que toda tu familia te esté escuchando hablar de tus amoríos.

-Te lo prometo, solo que se acabe este año escolar-Aseguré sonriéndole

-Comenzaré a hacer las maletas, déjame sola un momento, tengo que asimilar esto.-Susurró al borde de las lágrimas.

Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta, baje a paso humano las escaleras. Al ver los rostros descompuestos comprobé que si habían escuchado la conversación.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Todos ya habíamos alistado nuestras cosas, Nessie estaba a nuestro costado sentada en el sillón con la mirada perdida, desearía poder decirle que era una broma y que ya no sufra, que podíamos quedarnos y que todo marchaba de maravilla, pero ni yo me lo creía.

Jake entró y Nessie se paró corrió a él y lo estrechó con tanta ternura, si yo hubiera podido llorar lo habría hecho, nadie decía nada.

Solo se escuchaba el llanto del licántropo y de la semi-vampira.

-No me olvides Nessie, por favor-Rogó el lobo.

-¿Podremos aguantar un año Jake?-Preguntó mi hija, llorando en su pecho.

-Si que lo haremos, ya sabes que va a ser difícil vernos- Balbuceó Jacob, con la voz rota.

Renesme POV

**-¡Nessie!-Chilló Jacob, parecía temeroso, pero decidido en lo que diría-. Lo miré a los ojos alejándome de su abrazo.**-Eres la persona perfecta para mí- Se acercó a mí, y con una mano levantó más mi mentón, su rostro se fue acercando al mío, por instinto cerré los ojos...sintiendo la conexión de nuestros labios, nuestros corazones y nuestras almas.

Mi primer beso, en una situación como esta, jamás creí que esto me pudiera pasar a mí. Siempre llevaría el calor de sus labios en mi memoria, tenía que aceptarlo amaba a este chico que me besaba con todo su amor, con toda la pasión existente, con tanta alegría, con tanta tristeza a la vez.

Comencé a mostrarle como fuese el día que nos casemos, pues le mostraba como quería que pase, le mostré a un yo y un el paseando por la playa cargando a un niño de cabello negro y ojos chocolates como los míos, felices, como eran mis padres…y el resto de mi familia.

-Chicos nos tenemos que ir, las maletas ya están en los autos…- El abuelo se quedó petrificado con la escena. Abrí los ojos y nos estaba mirando con la boca abierta.

Dejamos el beso, pues la hora que nunca quería que llegase llegó, lo abrasé con toda mi fuerza, tratando de grabar su aroma, su temperatura, la forma de sus brazos, la forma de su pecho.

-Cuidaré de tus gatitos- Susurró. A la vez que me daba un beso en la frente y me acompañaba a salir, antes de subir al coche lo abrasé otra vez.

-Nessie, te amo-

-Yo también, con todo mi corazón-

Subí al coche, miré por la ventana, para toparme con una escena totalmente dolorosa. Mi tía Rose le daba un gran abrazo a Jake, por fin lo admitían ellos se apreciaban mucho, todos estos años que han vivido prácticamente en la misma casa, les había hecho tomar como rutina los insultos, como si fueran simples hermanos.

Al voltear a verme por su rostro comenzaron a caer lagrimas, esas lagrimas que yo también tenía y como dolían…


	8. Chapter 8:Alaska

Capítulo: Alaska

El carro arrancó, mi padre me dio un fuerte abraso, no me sorprendió que nadie dijera nada; estaba tan concentrada en lo que dejaba aquí en Forks que no me di cuenta cuando mi madre había subido al coche y se había sentado a mi lado.

Este carro es rápido, aun recuerdo un volvo plateado que tuvo papá, le dolió deshacerse de él, porque ya era obsoleto.

-Nessie ¿Estás bien nena?-me desconcentró tío Jasper.

-Sobreviviré, estoy segura-respondí indecisa

-Pero… ¿Dónde iremos?- tan preocupada estaba de dejar "al amor de mi vida" "De toda mi infancia" "De mi niñez" "Al chico que alguna vez creí mi amor platónico", que no me había hecho esa pregunta.

-Alaska nos espera- respondió mi madre

Vaya Alaska. ¿Que sucederá de ahora en adelante?

_Jacob me abrazaba, me decía cuanto me amaba, yo lo comencé a besar apasionadamente y él me tomó de la cintura y me estrechó hacia su cuerpo, ese ósculo era abrumador, solté un gemido en tono muy alto, sonrió burlonamente, llegó hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja y jugueteó con él. Luego volvió a besarme mientras me arrinconaba a una pared._

_Dejó de besarme, ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, lo miré y era papá_

_Comencé a gritar desesperada. !Era papá!_

_-Nos vamos Alaska y nunca volveremos-el dijo en un tono sombrío _

_-Nooo!-chillé mientras lo empujaba._

-¡Nessie!, ¡Nessie!, despierta hija-era la voz de mi padre

No quería abrir los ojos, el ha visto mi sueño lo sabía, y no me despertó porque vio que estaba con Jake estoy segura, el resto es historia. Abrí los ojos porque no dejaba de sacudirme.

-Perdona papi-me disculpé estaba realmente avergonzada.

Comenzó a carcajearse.

-¿Por ser una hija pervertida que alucina con su padre?-

-¡Pa! , no es gracioso ha sido una pesadilla y lo sabes bien-Estaba amarga, avergonzada, aterrorizada a la vez.

-Lo sé, ya me imagino soñando con Bella y luego veo que estaba besando a Esme-lo dijo en un tono burlón

Mamá garraspó.

-Nessie…-

Pero me di cuenta de algo……

- ¡¿Que rayos hago en el avión?¡ - grité, esto era algo espeluznante. -¿Como me dejaron subir dormida?-

-Me temo que has estado semi dormida niña -explico tía Alice. –Sonámbula o que se yo.

-Shhh –Tío Emmett nos calló, mientras tía Rose lo miró con cara de serás-vampiro-a-la-braza.

* * *

Llegamos: lugar frío, húmedo, opaco, todo lo que me desagradaba, y sería peor, chicos y chicas mirándonos y envidiándonos ¡Genial!

**Pasó un mes……… **

**Otro más………… **

**Y en fin pasaron 3 meses………. **

Yo misma me repetía "solo unos meses" solo unos cuantos meses más y con esa esperanza me mantenía de pie.

Saqué mi ipod, no tenía nada que escuchar, así que me puse a escuchar una emisora en español.

_Siento que el tiempo transcurre muy lento y no te__  
__puedo ver, y ya no se que hacer. Quiero tenerte__  
__otra vez en mis brazos, saciarme con tu amor,__  
__abrigarme en tu calor._

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, esta canción me cayó a punto, como anillo al dedo.

_Y la distancia te aleja__  
__mas, tanto que no sé dónde estás, ni__  
__si me recordarás._

_Te necesito junto a__  
__mí, ahora comprendo que sin ti ya no__  
__sé lo que es vivir……_

Mi tía alice se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, tomó un audífono se lo colocó en la oreja y comenzó a cantar en voz alta seguro para que los demás se enterasen.

_Siento un vacío en mi corazón,  
parece una prisión, me atrapan tus recuerdos.  
Y me pregunto que tonta fui,  
porque me alejé de ti, si siento que te quiero. _

_Y la distancia te__  
__aleja mas, tanto que no sé dónde__  
__estás, ni si me recordarás._

_Te necesito junto a mí, ahora comprendo que__  
__sin ti, ya no sé lo que es vivir._

_Y la distancia te aleja más, tanto que no sé__  
__donde estás, ni si me recordarás._

Todos se veían entre sí, extrañados mientras tía Alice seguía cantando con esa hermosa voz, la canción me hacía recordar más a mi lobito, a mi amigo, a mi amor, a mi único amor.

_Te necesito junto a mí, ahora comprendo que  
sin ti, ya no sé lo que es vivir... ..._

_  
Y la distancia te aleja más, tanto que no  
sé dónde estás, ni si me  
recordarás._

_Te necesito junto a  
mí, ahora comprendo que sin ti, ya no  
sé vivir sin ti... Vivir sin ti..._

Rayos nunca creí que esto me pudiera pasar a mí, soy una chica boba, no debí dejar a Jake allá, lejos de mí, pero lo siento tan cerca, que hasta su calor me llega.

Me dijo cuando el peligro se haya calmado me llamaría y ¿Por qué aun no lo hace?, ¿Habrá imprimado a otra persona?, ¿Estará mal?, o simplemente no ha podido.

-Dichosos los que pueden llorar- Murmuró tío Jazz.

-¡Jasper! No la molestes-advirtió papá y el no volvió a decir ni una palabra

**Jacob POV **

Me moría, si lentamente, soy un asco, hoy no iré a la escuela, mejor prenderé la radio y me hundiré en la tristeza ¡Genial Quiero escuchar ese tipo de canciones que le gusta a Renesmee, las en español, ¿Qué emisora era?, hay que probar.

_Y la distancia te aleja más, tanto que no__  
__sé dónde estás, ni si me__  
__recordarás._

_Te necesito junto a  
mí, ahora comprendo que sin ti, ya no  
sé vivir sin ti... Vivir sin ti..._

Momentos como ahora, son lo que me gustaría ir corriendo donde ella. No me quito la imagen de mi cabeza, la que me mostró paseando por la playa, yo cargando a un nene de cabello negro y ojos chocolate, sonrisa como la mía y piel tan blanca como la de ella, la combinación perfecta. Tuve que ponerme una almohada en la boca, para que no se escuchara que lloraba como un niño a quien lo han agarrado a palos, mis fosas nasales poco a poco se van cerrando, esto me pasa cuando lloro en demasía, esto me pasa cuando lloro por su amor, cuando sufro por su ausencia.

Sufro como cuando Bella me echó de su casa porque se dio cuenta de la imprimación, y ni aun así abandoné a Renesmee.

Pero no puedo irme, le debo mucho a Leah, ella es como mi hermana, la que me ayudó con lo del entierro de Billy, me acompañó en todo momento, me dio su apoyo y su amistad incondicional.

Leah y Seth entraron a mi habitación.

Hice un gesto infantil: Me tapé la cara con la almohada.

-¡Déjenme tranquilo!- grité.

-¿Qué hace esa guitarra en la cama?-Preguntó la loba con un todo de incredulidad en la voz.

-La ha estado tocando, pues mongola- Citó Seth entre risas. Instintivamente traté de agarrar el cuaderno que estaba al lado de la guitarra. Pero alguien más ya lo había hecho.

-Mis canciones: "Dicen que cuando amas algo y se aleja si de verdad es tuyo regresa" "Y el corazón se me destroza de nada, con la razón de que te vas niña amada" "Y aunque el viento te alejo y tu cara ya no este y me quede frente al mar tan solo como un pez" "Hoy tú no estás aquí ya la historia se acabo nuestro libro se cerró" "De que me sirve la vida si no la vivo contigo, de que me sirve la esperanza si es lo último que muere y sin ti ya la he perdido"- Seth comenzó a leer parte de mis composiciones.- Wow, aquí hay más de 100 canciones, vaya estás metido en el hoyo.

-No me había dado cuenta- Respondí en tono sarcástico.

-Leah ayúdame a llevar a este manganzón a la escuela- Luego sentí que me levantaban en peso.

**Jasper POV**

Desde el día en que llegamos yo sé cuanto ha empeorado la tristeza de Nessie, lo siento, lo percibo, y ella lo sabe. No puedo contárselo a nadie, sería una violación a su intimidad.

Pero ¿Qué hacer para cambiar el futuro? no lo sé realmente y no creo que esté escrito en piedra.

También me dolería si me separase de Alice, en realidad ella es mi todo, todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy. Mi "vida" gira alrededor de ella, sé que es cursi pero yo la amo con toda mi alma, es una duendecilla muy agradable-Sonreí para mi mismo- Recuerdo cuando la vi, y ella ya me esperaba, yo mojado por la lluvia… que ironía encontrarla en el lugar menos esperado, ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi si yo no entraba al bar, restaurante o lo que haiga sido?

Sería un buen regalo de aniversario ir a verlo al menos en ruinas como está ahora.

-¿En dónde crees que está la escuela?-Regó Bella. Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta que ya la habíamos pasado.

-Lo lamento, es que estaba pensando en cosas-Respondí.

Edward bufó

_-Sal de mi mente hermano-_ pensé. Suspiró, pobre debe ser horroroso escuchar voces en tu mente como si estuvieras en un salón de clases, con los alumnos hablando de extremo a extremo.

-Algo tan malo como estar nadando en un mar de emociones, compadezco al que pase eso-Respondió riendo.

* * *

Como se habrán dado cuenta…las partes..que leyó Seth son extractos de canciones que yo he escuchado. Pero aquí lo he utilizado como si Jake lo hubiera compuesto.


	9. Chapter 9: Llamando desesperada

Capítulo: Llamando desesperada

**Renesme POV**

Guardé mi ipod en mi mochila, me sequé las lágrimas, que horror, llorando por un medio hombre y mis padres ganándose con todo. ¿No tienes vergüenza Renesme Cullen?-Bufé frustrada- ya mucho me había atormentado yo misma por hoy, no, no es cierto, creo que llamaré a Jacob, que le pasaba ¿Se habrá olvidado de mi? Si no es así ¿Por qué no me llama a mi celular?

Ya sé lo que haré.

Bajé del auto y fui donde mi tía Rose.

-Tía Rose, ¿Me prestas tu celular?-obvio, pues si Jake no me quiere contestar, no sabrá que soy yo quien lo llama, no tiene agregado a mi tía Rosalie en su cel.

-Si, claro. ¿Para qué lo quieres?-me preguntó totalmente curiosa

-Te apuesto que para llamar al perro hediondo-dijo carcajeándose tío Emmett

Puse los ojos en blanco

-No es un perro hediondo- Respondí llena de furia

-Entonces lo estás afirmando. ¿En serio lo llamarás?- Interrogó la rubia

No le respondí y fui caminando, detrás de mi familia. Me paré en la puerta del instituto y quedé allí y fui marcando lentamente con la mano temblorosa.

Rin, rin, rin, rin…….

_-Aló, ¿Quién es?-_pregunto, su voz me quemaba.

_-¡JACOB BLACK! ¿Por qué no me has llamado?-_hablé por el celular casi sin respirar, bueno en realidad grité.

_-NE… NESSIE-_ tartamudeo

_-Tu no sabes cuánto te estoy extrañando, eres un tonto, ni me has llamado-_ otra vez comencé a llorar.

_-Pensé que así sería más fácil-_respondió dolido

_-Creo que ya me olvidaste, lo de la imprimación era una estafa de parte tuya, para ganarme. ¿Has conocido a otra persona?-_al decir esta pregunta comencé a llorar como a bebé que le quitan el biberón.

_-No, no, no, no llores mi Nessie, yo nunca me podría olvidar de ti _ T-E - A-M-O_ ¿entendiste? ¿Sí? __**I-L-O-V-E- Y-O-U**_-sus palabras en español fue lo que más me encantó, no sé pero de inmediato le creí, mi amargura pasó._-Nessie de mi vida, quiero verte, tocar tus manos suaves, por favor ya no te preocupes falta tan poco, tan poco para nuestro reencuentro estoy preparando algo para ti –_dijo con un tono pícaro.

Tenía un extraño sentimiento y como me había enseñado mi madre bloqueé mis pensamientos.

_-Parece que nos quedaremos dos semanas más después de "la graduación" de mis tíos Emm y Rose, y sobre eso de tú sorpresa no creo que esté lista para tener relaciones intimas Jake- _le comunique con pesimismo. Mientras la sangre se aglomeraba en mi rostro.

Rió entre dientes

_-Nessie de eso no se trata linda, has entendido mal, me ofendes no soy pedófilo-_se burló de mis conclusiones.

_-lo siento-_dije con un hilo de voz

_-No te preocupes-Volvió a reír- te prometo que no habrá día que no te llame desde ahora en adelante-_

-O.K, tengo que entrar a clases, me dejas muy feliz mi hombre lobuno-le mandé un beso

_-Quisiera que me lo dieras personalmente-_se carcajeo otra vez

_-Bueno, cuídate Jacob-_

-Cuídate Nessie-  
  
Y apreté el botón rojo, yo me podía quedar horas y horas hablando con él, escuchar esa risa escandalosa que se asemejaba a la del tío Emmett, increíble,

-¿En qué momento me templé de Jacob Black?-exprese al aire en un suspiro enlazado con reproche.

-No lo sé ni lo entiendo, pero ya vamos se te hizo tarde-

Di un brinco

-Papá no me asustes, ¿Hace cuánto estas aquí espiándome?-

-Desde que dijiste, "JACOB BLACK, ¿Por qué no me has llamado?"-dijo con cara de yo no fui e imitando el tono de mi voz.

-Pá que chismositos que a veces te pones- y me colgué de su cuello. Luego besé su mejilla.

-Renesmee, nos pueden ver y no voy a estar explicando que eres mi hija, que soy un vampiro y que estoy casado con tu madre, que la amo con todo mi corazón, hay gente mal pensada- Movió la cabeza negando- no has debido entrar como Hale, yo te dije Cullen y tu no, no, la próxima me haces caso-gruñó

Yo me reí, lo tome de la mano y entramos a la escuela.

**Rosalie POV**

-Es solo un amor de adolescencia-dijo Emmett desde su asiento y todos voltearon a verlo, yo sonreí y me acerque a su lado y tuve que sentarme porque el profesor ingresó al aula.

-No me digas mi vida delante de todos-dije a velocidad vampírica.

-No me retes cariño-dijo enfatizando "cariño".

-ya calla Emmett, que el profesor no para de observarnos-

No sé pero me siento más contenta, algo bueno a pasado, lo siento, espero que a Renesmee le haya ayudado la llamada que hizo, quiero su felicidad, así sea con Firulais, ella es como mi hija, la hija que nunca podré tener, me alegra su alegría y me entristece su tristeza, siempre la apoyaré y la orientaré. Sé que están sus padres para eso, pero es buena la opinión de alguien ajena a ellos.

**Jacob POV**

Si de verdad soy un tonto, no puede ser mejor si no la llamo, esto ha podido ser peor.

Entré en fase y corrí hacia la playa de la reserva, al llegar "casi todo" era igual, con la diferencia de que había casas vecinas. Me acerque a la puerta de la longeva cabaña, al costado había una piedra con musgo, sonreí y levanté la piedra, mi llave estaba ahí, la tomé entre mis manos y abrí la puerta, al entrar unas fotos colgadas en la pared me movieron el piso.

Miré una foto que me hizo sonreír, mi pequeña Ness de aproximadamente de "Seis años" subida a mis hombros, nuestras sonrisas demostraba lo feliz que estábamos. Muchas veces las fotos reflejan mentiras, gente sonriendo y felices, pero no es cierto, momentos antes alguien coge una cámara y llama a los que quieres participar, nadie suelta sonrisa, ni de verdad están completamente contentos. Sonrían a la cámara Y las falsas sonrisas se asoman antes del flash. Pero esta foto no era así, Bella nos lo había tomado desprevenidos.

Vi otra foto, era Billy en su silla de ruedas, aun lado Charlie.

-Aquellos tiempos-exclame con un suspiro

Tocaron a la puerta abierta y yo di un salto de espanto, me había sumergido tanto en mis pensamientos que no llegué a escuchar quien había venido.

-¿Si?-fue lo único que dije

-Hola, mi nombre es Mark. ¿Esta es tu cabaña?-dijo señalando con el dedo a el pasadizo

-Si, ¿Por qué?-Pregunté

-Es que como estaba abandonada desde hace años, además que está toda vieja y que se cae por pedazos, los vecinos vendrán a destruir la casa, debes arreglarla, el lugar es muy bonito y en realidad tu casa desentona-dijo muy nervioso.

-Claro, Mark en un rato empiezo-Comuniqué

-Bueno, me voy, fue un gusto conocerte……

-Jacob… Jacob Black- Le tendí la mano

Tomó mi mano y algo extraño pasó, el chico era de mi temperatura, lo miré analizándolo.

-¿Licántropo?-pregunté

-eh…eh...si-Puso cara de odio- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-exclamó

-OK, eres lobo nuevo, yo también lo soy-Reí entre dientes- Pero no muy nuevo

-¡¿Qué?! Soy el único, no hay gente como yo aparte de mi padre-dijo sorprendido

-¿Quién es tu padre?-Interrogué

-Sam Uley-contestó

-¿Sam es tu padre? genial, y obvio que tu madre es Emily, oye mándales saludos de mi parte, dile que pronto los iré a ver, siguen aquí en la Push, es increíble, de parte de Jacob Black –dije muy eufórico.

-Yo le digo, no te preocupes-Se volvió para atrás y lo perdí de vista.

Wow el chico era lobo.

Pero…solo brotan los licántropos…cuando hay vampiros cerca.


	10. Chapter 10: Lo obvio

Fe de erratas: En el capítulo pasado dice:

-OK, eres lobo nuevo, yo también lo soy-Reí entre dientes- Pero no muy nuevo.

-¡¿Qué?! Soy el único, no hay gente como yo aparte de mi padre-dijo sorprendido

**Bueno solo debe decir: ¡¿Qué?! Soy el único** Simplemente eso, ya que como se supone Sam abandonó su espíritu lobo, para acompañar a Emily en el paso de la vida.

Espero su comprensión.

* * *

Capítulo: Lo obvio

Pinté mi casa del mismo color de antes, tomé un trapo y refregué las ventanas, corté la yerba mala, barrí, trapeé, enceré, es decir limpié de pies a cabeza. Salí de mi casa y me puse observar con detenimiento.

Cerré mis ojos y parecía que nada había cambiado, podía escuchar las olas del mar chocar ente sí, el dulce aroma de la tierra húmeda, el de las flores, el del aire puro. Tenía la sensación de que papá saldría a tirarme la mochila en la cara y gritara: ¡Hora de irse a la escuela o si no te haré limpiar el baño!

--Flash back—

-Papá, Rachel me está pegando-Grito tratando de soltarme del agarre de mi hermana

-Niños no se pelean, vendrán mis amigos ¿Qué creen que dirán al ver llorando a Jacob? Si que yo le pegué-Murmura sonriendo.

-Quisiera que esas historias de lobos que cuentas fueran verdaderas y así poder pegarles a este par de idiotas-Chillo desfiando con la mirada a Rebeca y a Rachel.

Billy sonríe negando con la cabeza

-Hasta papá se burla de ti-Se carcajea Rebeca

-Es solo que no lo veo como hombre lobo-Ríe a carcajadas. Ante nuestra perplejidad.

-Dale, se le zafó un tornillo al viejo ese-Barbotea Rachel

--Fin del flash back—

Abrí los ojos mientras las carcajadas me invadían.

-¿Riendo solo Black? Tú nunca cambias-Susurraron a mis espaldas. Volteé de un salto

-¡Sam!-Grité mientras salía corriendo a abrazar a mi amigo

Se notaba con más años de edad…como de 40, las arrugas de su rostro eran prominentes, su cabello estaba canoso, pero sus ojos seguían mostrando lo paciente que era con los demás.

-Ay, ya no soy un muchacho lobo, Jacob-Comunicó tratando de deshacerse de mi abrazo- Me romperás el esqueleto.

-Hola, otra vez-Saludó su hijo desde unos 20 metros más atrás

Le respondí el saludo con la mano

-Hijo, quiero hablar a solas con mi amigo, si me permites- Propuso Sam mirando a su cachorro.

El joven lobo asintió

Caminó unos cuantos pasos, se quitó la ropa sin ningún pudor, se la amarró al tobillo, pensó durante un momento y un lobo gris explotó ante mi mirada, se adentró al bosque.

-Le falta- Dijo su padre

-Algo-Respondí sonriendo

Sam me tomó por el hombro.

-Jake, tu sabes que no es normal que haya explotado sus raíces lobunas, quizás un vampiro nos acecha y temo por él-Balbuceó acongojado-Por eso vine apenas supe que estabas aquí en La Push. ¿Desde cuando están en Forks? ¿Estás tu solo?

-Pues, vine con los Cullen pero se tuvieron que ir por unos problemas, me he quedado con Leah y Seth-Respondí

-¡ESO ES! –Rió con ganas- Es algo obvio, los Cullen estuvieron aquí y…-Su risa no lo dejó terminar.

-No he sentido la esencia de ningún vampiro por aquí-Afirmé –Claro aparte de los Cullen

-Eso explica mucho- Barboteó-

**Bella POV**

Cuando Nessie entró al aula me sentí bien, pues su semblante había cambiado, ahora se veía mejor y estaba más alegre.

-Bella. ¿Me puedes decir que piensas?-me interrumpió Ed

-Ehhh, en que mi hija se ve mejor-

-Seguro-respondió

-Eso me alegra cariño- Le di un rápido abrazo

-A mi también, pero algo me inquieta, ella cuando hablaba por celular…mencionó algo sobre tener más que besos y abrazos, ese Jacob la está corrompiendo, no me está agradando en absoluto- Susurró. Los ojos se me abrieron de par en par.

-¡¿Queeee?! Ese chucho estúpido, perro callejero, que se iba a esperar de un viejo de 42 años, pero me va escuchar, ¿Qué se cree para querer hacer eso con mi bebé?-Exploté. -¡Es un tarado! ¡Tonto! Si lo tuviera al frente el ya no tendría cabeza.

-Calma Bella, Renesme lo puso en su sitio y le dijo que aún no estaba preparada, pero Jacob dijo que no hablaba de eso, pero yo creo que sí y para no sentirse avergonzado dijo eso. ¿Tiene sentido no?-

-No lo que acabas de decir-Susurré

Voltee y vi a Renesme tres sillas mas allá con la cara más roja que un tomate. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia nosotros, no podía creer lo que ella estaba haciendo, estábamos en media clase de matemática, el salón quedó en silencio. Ella se paro en frente de nuestra mesa y dijo:

-Mamá, yo entendí mal, el no quiso insinuarme eso, ¡Lo interpreté mal!- gritó

No sabía dónde esconder mi cara, bajé la mirada y ella pensó que no le creía, puso su mano en mi rostro y comenzó a pasar su llamada.

Después de un rato retiró su mano.

-Renesmee Hale ¿Se irá a sentar a su lugar?-Exclamó el profesor Danthford señalando el asiento de mi hija. -¿O seguirá tomándole la temperatura a Cullen?

-Nessie, te creemos y no vuelvas a decirla mamá a Bella, delante de todos-dijo Ed, a velocidad vampírica.

-Edward ¿Siempre serás así?-Dijo mi hija sarcásticamente.

-Renesme, respétame- dijo otra vez a velocidad vampírica Edward.

-Señorita Hale, o se sienta o se sale de la clase-el profesor también explotó

Me concentré mucho y puse mi mano sobre la de Edward. Con mucho pesar quité el escudo.

_Amor ¿No estás amargo con Renesmee?_

_-_nada, ¿Y tú?-susurró

_Aunque hizo una gran imprudencia, solo hay que hablar con ella, aunque invadiste su privacidad-_Retiré mi mano y cerré el escudo

Se encogió de hombros

**Tres meses después**

**Emmett POV**

Faltan dos meses y nos graduamos. Hoy en la tarde es la práctica del vals, aunque lo mío no es el baile, trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible por la mujer que amo.

-Emm, ¿En qué piensas?-Rose parecía divertida, y con razón no me veo nada lindo cuando pienso, por eso me ahorro muchas veces en cranear.

-En el baile de graduación, no sé con quién ir-le bromee un poco, pero ella me mandó una de esas miradas que te fulminan.

-¿A si? un chico me invitó y le diré que acepto-upss, creo que la hice amargar. Oculté las ganas de carcajearme.

-¿Y si la invito yo, señorita Rosalie Hale?-Pregunté

-Aceptaría con gusto, señorito Emmett Cullen, pero no lo ha hecho a sí que ni modo- Respondió mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Me paré en medio comedor y todos me plantaron la mirada. ¿Será que era difícil ver a alguien parándose en una silla?

-Señorita Rosalie- Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-¿Aceptaría ir al baile de graduación con este humilde vamp…chico?-Saqué las invitaciones para el baile y la miré con ojitos saltones.

Mi familia explotó en risas, la gente del comedor pasaban sus miradas de la rubia hacia mí.

-Claro que sí pero tienes que comportarte mejor cabeza de plátano, y además ¿Con quién iría si solo te quiero a ti?, Edward no deja a Bella, ni Jasper a Alice-dijo totalmente sonriente, yo a la vez escuchaba lamentos de chicas y chicos, no sabía si por lo de mis hermanos o porque Rose me aceptaba.

Se subió en una silla y tomó los boletos, me abrazó efusivamente; Nessie y Alice comenzaron a burlarse, de lo patéticos que éramos.

**Rosalie POV **

-Les pongo un reto chicos-dijo Alice eufórica

-Escupe la sopa duendecilla- Chilló Emmett tomándome por la cintura.

-Bueno, como ya habrán dado cuenta, las invitaciones nos caen por todos lados, mi reto ósea lo que propongo sería quien logra tener más invitaciones, yo no puedo ver quién ganará y eso Edward lo puede corroborar-Edward asintió-y por eso me pareció una pelea justa.

-Acepto, ganaré-expresó el cabeza de plátano.

-Bueno está bien-dijo tímidamente Bella.

-Yo también acepto-dio Nessie

-OK, o igual me obligarías-dijo Edward.

-¿Jasper cariño?-lo miró con ojos

-Ya, no me pongas esa cara, amor- Susurró el rubio.

-Yo acepto, obvio que ganaré- Pues eso es lo que pienso, quien no invitaría a la chica más linda del instituto.

-Tendremos puntos menos porque la gente sabe que ya tenemos pareja-Agregó Renesmee

Igual me invitarán. ¿Quién no lo haría?

Edward me miró y movió la cabeza en forma negativa

_¡Edward sal de mi cabeza, idiota! _

-Tenemos plazo hasta 1 semana antes de la fiesta, pero para hacerlo más interesante que sea un vale todo, al ganador se le otorgará el carro del perdedor, los notarios seremos Edward y yo por nuestros dones, mi hermanito se encargará de que vea que no aumenten falsamente sus invitaciones -Expresó Alice.


	11. Chapter 11: Coqueteo en plan de todo

**Capítulo: Coqueteo en plan de todo**

**Emmett POV**

Nessie estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala con la mirada perdida. Me acerqué y me acomodé a su costado, pasé mi brazo por encima de su hombro ella se recostó en mí.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?-Pregunté

Levantó la vista hacia mí.

-Hubiera querido yo también jugarle una bromita a Mike Newton, nos lo debe-Murmuró algo resentida.

Reí para mis adentros.

-¿Qué te parece gracioso?- Interrogó mi sobrina.

------Flash Back------

Comencé escribir una carta tratando de hacer la letra algo parecida a la de Mike ya que si nos quería acusar nadie le creería.

_Apreciado profesor Michael Newton:_

_Espero que se encuentre bien de salud._

_Le comento que somos vampiros y que vivimos con algunos licántropos, pero no se altere, ellos se bañan aunque no parezca por el olor. Bueno, no se asuste que no queremos su sangre con colesterol elevado, tal vez terminamos con barros en la cara o doliéndonos el hígado, así que es mejor abstenerse._

_Quería decirle que nos tenemos que ir porque usted sabe nuestro secreto, y eso trauma a otros vampiros que se creen superiores por sentarse en un trono de oro. ¡Yo puedo comprarme el trono! Esos están chiflados, se les debería imponer la pena de muerte. Aunque pensándolo bien ellos ya están muertos._

_Cuídese mucho y saludos a los próximos nietecitos lobitos, también para su hijo y suerte con Leah. Pues la va a necesitar._

_Pd: ¿Le resolvimos todas sus dudas? Si la respuesta es no. Váyase al diablo._

_Atte: Familia Cullen._

-Emmett-Gritó Edward a mis espaldas- Con razón Alice ve a Mike en un manicomio.

-----Fin del flash back----

-Por nada, nena, Por nada-Le respondí mientras escuchaba la gran risa de Edward proviniendo de su cuarto.

-Ustedes terminaran en el manicomio-Barboteó Nessie. Haciendo que esta vez Alice se uniera a las risas.

**Edward POV**

**  
1 mes después**

-Comencé a leer en voz alta la hoja que tenía entre manos:

*Rose: 60 invitaciones

*Nessie: 58 invitaciones

*Alice: 57 – Edward: 57 invitaciones

*Emmett: 55 invitaciones

*Bella: 53 – Jasper: 53 invitaciones

-OK. Hermanito, confío en ti- Susurró Alice

-Alice, ¿Por qué crees que no puedes ver quién ganará?-la interrogué.

-Una de mis teorías es que surgirá un imprevisto, otra teoría es que estamos haciendo todo por ganar como coquetear… ¡¿Te imaginas los Cullen coqueteando?! Menuda ironía-

-No te preocupes Alice, seguro que ya te enterarás, pero ahora hay que disfrutar nuestra salida-trate de animarla.

-Si creo que fue buena idea de salir tú y yo para relajarnos, "salida de hermanos"-expresó mientras me jalaba hacia un centro comercial. Un momento ¡Que horror! ¡Esto no estaba previsto!

-Entra Edward- Dijo en tono amenazante, mientras yo abría los ojos de par en par.

-Alice, ¿Para qué entramos?-puso los ojos en blanco.

-Para que me ayudes a cargar los vestidos, los zapatos, los tacos, corbatas, los esmóquines, maquillajes, perfumes, colonias, hilo y aguja por si hay algún imprevisto, los ganchillos para el cabello, camisas blancas, pantimedias, orquídeas, corbatas del color de los vestidos aunque yo lo puedo cargar sola, pero será mejor que la gente no se espante-habló rápidamente.

Pasaron 4 horas, 45 minutos, 21, 22, 23 segundos, cinco vestidos, cuatro zapatos, cinco tacos, cuatro esmóquines, cinco labiales, cinco sombras, cinco delineadores, cinco perfumes, cuatro colonias, cincuenta ganchillos para el cabello, dos tubos de hilo, cuatro camisas blancas, cinco pantimedias, cinco orquídeas y cuatro corbatas después...

-Alice tenemos que irnos ¿sí?-No sabía cómo convencerla.

-Si ya terminé, Edward que impaciente-Renegó ¡Renegó!

Subimos al carro y nadie dijo nada hasta llegar a la casa.

-Edward presiento algo, una corazonada, pero Shhh es para algo bueno ya que me emociona- Sonrió ampliamente-Espero que trate de tu hija.

-Aún no puedo creer que sea padre-Comuniqué

-¿Qué se sentirá?-Dijo en un suspiro.

-Tu lo sabes también, eres como la mamá de Nessie, la cuidas, la proteges y no dejas que nada malo le pase- traté de reponerla, ya que digamos Jasper si podría embarazar a alguien.

-Gracias- me abrazo y ahí se quedo un rato, era buena su compañía.

-Edward, Alice, ¿Donde se metieron? mas de 5 horas buscándolos- Era la voz de Jasper.

Descendimos del auto.

-Que barbaridad, se han traído medio centro comercial-Aseguró el rubio.

**………..Al día siguiente en la escuela……………**

-Ahí hay un chico, alístate Alice allí vamos- Murmuró Alice para sí misma.

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor, cruzó las piernas lo miro fijamente le dio una sonrisota, bajó la mirada hacia su comida que no comería y…… ¡Que asco! le dio una mordida a la pera que tenía. El chico que se llamaba Rubén desde su respectiva mesa le quiñó un ojo.

-Me invitará al baile esto es seguro, haber que haces con eso rubia- le dijo a Rose a la velocidad vampírica.

Rose se paró y le dijo a Emmett:

-Me invitarás otra vez, pero esta no será válida, será para que me salves ¿sí?-

El asintió.

Se paró y se dirigió a ese muchacho, puso su caminada más sensual, movía el cabello rubio de lado a lado, se veía muy bien, que si no hubiera sido Rosalie, se me hubiera desencajado la mandíbula. Se sentó delante del chico mientras que el la veía con ojos saltones.

-Estoy esperando a que hora me invitarás al baile, pero no lo haces, que penita-le dijo con un tono seductor. El muchacho tragó en seco.

-¿Me…hablas…a...mi?-dijo el pobre chico tartamudeando.

El pensaba: Gracias Diosito, primero la chica Cullen y ahora la chica Hale, ERES GRANDE.- Moví la cabeza el supiera que es todo un complot por un reto…

-¿Quieres que te invite?- pregunto un poco dudoso.

-Sí- fue lo único que respondió Rose.

-¿A que hora paso por ti?- huy, creo que la cosa es que la inviten, no que ella invite.

**Rosalie POV**

-No, invítame tú, si no, no vale-exclamé. Apúrate cabeza hueca, entupido, ni tu mamá quisiera salir contigo, vamos piensa y déjate de burradas, ya hazlo de una vez por todas idiota.

-Si, creo que es más romántico, ¿Rosalie, quieres ir al baile conmigo? Muy bien zanganazo, ya era hora. ¿Cuánto tiempo más hubiera tenido que esperar?

Mi Emmett se paró y se acerco.

-Tus eres mi vida y la luz que me ilumina, no me rechaces vida mía que sin ti yo moriría. Por favor acepta otra vez ir al baile conmigo ¿sí?-Emmett, que buen actor que eres.

-Esta bien pero no lo vuelvas hacer- dije casi reprimiéndolo.

-Disculpa Rubén, pero él me había invitado antes- Y lo dejé ahí sentado, me fui a la mesa donde estaba el resto, Alice se encontraba furiosa, y el resto se reía casi insperspectivamente.

-Rosalie va sesenta y uno-Pensé. Edward asintió. -¡Te amo vale todo!

Alice levantó la vista y me sonrió maliciosamente.

-No me asustarás, hermanita-Anuncié.


	12. Chapter 12:Canción

Bueno muchas gracias por todos sus grandiosos reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, es totalmente emocionante…ya que son como vitaminas que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.

PD: Tanya murió en este fic. XD, XD, XD, XD (Broma ¿Privada? No me hagan caso)

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Canción**

**Alice POV **

Moví la cabeza negando ante la sonrisa malévola de la rubia.

Ese chico quedó totalmente frustrado, pasmado, traumado, con un daño cerebral que ni renaciendo se le acomoda, pobre –Suspiré-¿Se nos estará pasando la mano?-Volví a mirada hacia Rosalie- que seguía riéndose con el tonto de Emmett ¿Acaso el no está participando? Pues debería cuidar su puesto, voy a llorar…bueno si pudiera lo haría, no, no es cierto no lo haría.

_Seguro que la rubia se burla de mi ¿no es cierto, Edward?, y tu la apañas mal hermano mal amigo, no me apoyas, está bien no me digas nada luego de que queme su cuerpo. _

_-_Yo me lavo las manos-fue lo único que dijo.

-Jasper, cariño vámonos, se nos hace tarde-En realidad no era nada tarde y eso todos se dieron cuenta. Jasper instantáneamente se paró y se colocó a mi lado, avanzamos hacia las aulas para la siguiente clase.

-Alice, ya no te debes preocupar, es un simple reto, además creo que no te has dado cuenta que ni Bella, ni yo tenemos auto y estamos perdiendo, no habría premio ni nada que perder-dijo mientras me daba un beso fugaz a la vez usaba su poder para tranquilizarme.

-Jazz, esto ya no se trata de un premio, ¿Me entiendes? es una cuestión de honor-repuse mirando su rostro…sus hombros, su… ¡Esa camisa se puso ayer! Lo miré algo desorientada. Pero no le diré nada y luego de sorpresa me lo llevo de compras.

-Alice, deja de ver mi camisa, si, es la de ayer, es que por lo menos quiero usar mi ropa más de una vez, pero de compras no ¿Por favor?-No podía resistirme cuando él me hablaba así, hay no… soy muy dócil.

-Ya veremos, pero ahora sí, se nos hace tarde amor- y antes de terminar de decir la frase mis labios ya hacían contactos con los suyos, lo tomé de las manos y lo jalé hacia el aula.

Entramos al solón y mi lugar como siempre era a su lado.

-Sabes, una opinión a mi parecer sería aplazar el tiempo del reto, hay muchos empates en las invitaciones como entre Bella y yo, entre Emmett y Edward-Murmuró Jazz rompiendo el silencio.

Esperó que le conteste

-Creo que sí, se lo comunicaré a todos, o tal vez no a todos, sería hasta el día del baile…en el mismo baile-Anuncié

Con un gesto dulce, tomó mi mano. Volví a sentir la misma corriente eléctrica…como el primer día en que lo vi, lo amaba locamente…

Sonrió complacido

-Puedes estar segura que siento exactamente como tú-Comunicó

-Siempre he estado segura

-Lo sé, pero me gusta recordártelo

*******Día de la graduación********

Estaba súper emocionada, un día antes ya había tenido absolutamente todo arreglado. A pesar de que me trataba de ver algo de este día, ni una imagen se aproximaba, era realmente frustrante. Era como si todos los días ves la televisión y un día se te va la electricidad y no puedes verla. Sientes como un gran vacío…te sientes muy intranquila.

Volteé la vista hacia mi hermano

-Edward, ¿te estás riendo de mi cierto?- estaba sentado en el sillón riéndose, seguro que de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué persona se debate consigo misma, Alice?-Preguntó irónicamente mientras sonreía.

Le saqué la lengua a la vez que le entregaba el traje de gala a Jasper.

Mi esposo frunció el ceño.

-Jazzy ¿Lo harás por mí?-Pregunté haciendo un puchero

-Alice…-

…-¿Por favor? ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor?-Interrumpí

-Bien-Aceptó

-Ah, eres lindo, gracias, te verás genial, como que me llamo Alice-

**Renesme POV **

-Nessie levántate- gritó mi mamá, mientras me sacudía.

-No-

Se echó encima de mí

-Me asfixias- Balbuceé tratando de apartarla.

-¿Bajarás?-Interrogó

-No-

-No bajaré entonces-Dijo acomodándose encima de mí.

-Ya, pero me estoy ahogando-

Su risa cantarina resonó alegremente en mi habitación.

-Arriba nena, practicaremos enseguida-Anunció mientras bajaba a toda velocidad.

Me cubrí por completo con la frazada.

No sé para qué quiere levantarme a practicar el vals con tío Jasper, no acepté ir al baile con alguien, no me gusta bailar, no es mi fuerte, además no hay nadie que me interese lo suficiente en este lugar, pero en Forks…

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, me dio vuelco al corazón al ver la pantalla… "Jacob"

-Aló, Jake-

-¿Cómo está la chica más linda del universo?-dijo en susurro y de una forma…Totalmente acariciadora.

-Está poniéndose un vestido, erizándose más el cabello y mangoneando al tío Jasper-le bromee.

Reímos al unisono.

-Hablo de ti preciosa-

Me sonrojé.

-yo...Ya...lo… sab...Sabía- tartamudee.

-Sabes, pronto, pero muy pronto, estaremos juntos y te mostraré la sorpresa que tengo preparada para ti- Nostálgica le seguí escuchando -Pero no te angusties, te daré una parecida ahora, escucha-

Sé que seguir no suena lógico  
pero no olvido tu perfume mágico  
y este encuentro telefónico  
me ha recordado que estoy loco por ti

Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor  
que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos

-Nessie amor, ¿Estás ahí?, o estoy cantando por las puras-

-A…qui…est…oy...Ja...Jake- mi voz estaba entrecortada de la emoción.

-¿Estás llorando?- Preguntó alarmado- ¿Tan feísimo canto?-

Reí ante su idea

-Estoy emocionada, solo eso, pero yo también quiero cantarte, espero no reventarte los tímpanos-

-A varios cientos de kilómetros  
puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol  
y siento como un cambio armónico  
va componiendo una canción en mi interior

No pude terminar porque se me quebró la voz.

-Gracias, cuídate Nessie, ya no tengo casi nada de saldo-Rió sonoramente - Luego te canto, digo te hablo, digo te llamo, luego… ya sabes-Suspiró profundamente- …te adoro-

-Yo también te adoro, estamos en contacto-Algo triste apreté el botón rojo.

-Ness, ¿Jake, ya terminó de cantarte?, si es así ya baja, tienes que probarte por milésima vez el vestido rosa que compró Alice-Inquirió mamá.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿No pueden dejar de meterse en mi vida? Ya estoy grandecita y puedo hacer lo que mejor me parezca.

-Renesmee-Citó mi papá

-Ya voy, ya voy-Barboteé de mala gana. Quería seguir durmiendo y no me dejaban…mañana dormiría todo el día, así me quisieran sacar de la cama a empujones.


	13. Chapter 13:Pareja de promoción

**Capitulo: Pareja de promoción**

Era la hora y todo era un horror, tía Alice traía un vestido morado medio abombachado que apenas llegaba a las rodillas, maquillada sutilmente en una degradación de tonos lila, y tenía puesta una orquídea* plateada en la muñeca.

Tío Jazz con la mirada expectante sentado en el sillón listo, con un terno negro suave, y por supuesto con la corbata morada, tenía un pañuelo blanco en el bolsillo del saco, su cabello mojado y un tanto despeinado.

Mi tío Emmett era un chongazo, estaba tieso como un maniquí semidesnudo, con un pantalón gris el cual ni se había tomado la molestia de subirse el cierre ni abotonarse, no tenía camisa, seguro que tomo mi gel escarchado pues su cabello está muy brillante y lo que más resaltaba era que estaba encima de la mesa y con zapatos de charol.

Tía Rose bajo por las escaleras y era un !BOM!, cabello suelto, con algunos adornos, sin duda alguna era espectacular, si fuera hombre me enamoraría de ella, es bellísima, hermosa, le queda muy bien ese vestido rojo mas debajo de las rodillas, muy apegado al cuerpo con una abertura por la pierna derecha, un gran escote y TACONES nº 12, su maquillaje era muy oscuro, sombras negras y azules, su orquídea también era plateada.

¡WOW! ¿Ese es mi papá?, pero que guapo se le veía, luce un esmoquin azul noche, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Su cabello fue peinado levente, sin dejar de lado su aspecto desenfadado.

Al ver hacia las escaleras sonrió complacido.

Mamá bajaba rápidamente, ella estaba bellísima, su vestido negro muy largo, tenía un escote en V y la espalda la traía desnuda, su cabello ondeado estaba recogido en un semi-moño mientras que varios mechones caían por su perfecto rostro, obviamente, traía la orquídea plateada.

Y yo…tenía un vestido según tía Alice me dijo inspirado en una tal Sharpay Evans de high school no se que, era rosa brillante sin mangas, tiene como una cola larga, me encanta es tan inocente, en mi cabello hay una especie de vincha aparte de que está muy escarchado, tengo guantes rosa y tacones nº 9 rosas también, no tengo orquídea y de eso se acaba de percatar tía Alice.

-¡Nessie! Deja de mirarnos y anda a llamar a tu pareja, pues no llega y ya va ser hora de irnos, ¿A qué hora dijo que vendría por ti?-Expresó algo molesta tía Alice mientras vestía a tío Emmett que se rehusaba a ponerse ese traje.

-Temo decirte algo tita linda, este…yo…no acepte ir al baile-Me sonrojé tanto que sentía como todos me clavaban la mirada.

-¡Hay no! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?-Gritó agarrándose el cabello.

Edward POV

-Alice, no te esponjes, pues que ella llame a alguien que la invitó, sobrado esa persona deja botada a su pareja-expresó Emmett, ya terminándose de vestir.

_Edward, ¿Puedes oírme?, creo que sí, ven estoy a tres cuadras a la izquierda de su casa, tienes que ayudarme. _

No podía creer quien era que me llamaba, le agarré el brazo a Alice y la jale.

-No dejes que mi hija llame a alguien; ya sé porque no puedes ver lo que pasará este día confía, en mí hermanita- y corrí hasta tres cuadras a la izquierda.

El estaba ahí parado, cabello corto otra vez y con una orquídea plateada lista para entregar (no sé como supo lo de la orquídea), y se me acercó a paso rápido.

-Hola Edward- dijo cortésmente

-Hola Jacob- dije dándole un abrazo.

-Ayúdame, quiero ser la pareja de graduación de Renesmee. Hice este plan hace como tres meses y ahora le traigo a ella esta sorpresa- se le notaba muy nervioso.

Sonreí

-Claro, no tienes que explicarme tu plan, lo sé- dije tocándome la sien.

-Pero ¿No habrá problemas con que lleves el piano?-me preguntó

-Tengo un órgano electrónico también- dije riéndome de sus dudas sin razón.

-Entonces te veo en el baile- expresó dándome un nuevo abrazo.

-Que así sea… yerno- aunque me costó decir esa última palabra me agradaba que él fuera la pareja de mi hija, yo sé cuánto él la quiere y sobre todo la respeta.

Me di media vuelta y corrí hacia la casa, todos estaban por subir a los coches y cuando iba a ingresar a la casa Alice y Rose me preguntaron por qué tanto misterio.

-Llegó Jacob Black, y solo les puedo decir que llevaré el órgano electrónico-

-Es genial- dijo Rosalie mientras abrazaba a Alice.

La miré extrañado

-Ya voy a tener con quién pelear otra vez-Comunicó.

-Ese licántropo tiene malos gustos, ¿Tiene una orquídea?- me miró la hermana mas diminuta que tenía.

-Plateada por supuesto-

-¿Corbata?-

-Rosada, aunque no lo creas-

-Color de traje-

-Negro azabache-

-Perfecto- Saltó la duendecilla, mientras tanto Rose ya tenía el Órgano en sus manos.

-¿Nos vamos?- gritó Carlisle desde el auto, pues el también iría ya que las invitaciones al baile son dobles y mis hermanos y yo estamos emparejados con chicas que también tienen invitación y que mejor idea que llevar a Carlisle y Esme.

Subimos al auto, Bella quiso manejar, aunque lo hacía muy lento estaba bien para una ciudad con muchos policías.

-Papá, no sé para que estoy yendo, no tengo pareja- Fué lo que me dijo mi hija la borde de las lágrimas, se lo tenía que decir aunque no todo.

-Ya llamamos a tu pareja Nessie, no hay problema te espera en la puerta del gimnacio- le expliqué.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó

-Un amigo-Respondí, mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco.

Jacob POV

Ya viene, puedo sentir su olor. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme, respiré muchas veces tratando de controlar los nervios, pero cada vez que inspiraba..sentía su esencia más cerca.

Su auto se estaciona, baja Edward mira los arbustos en donde estoy, baja Bella y sigue a Edward.

Nessie, toda temerosa baja por fin, le queda muy bien ese vestido retro, camina mirando a todos lado, va a pasar junto por donde estoy, debo de salir antes de que me huela y se arruine la sorpresita.

-Amor, aquí está tu pareja- dije abriendo mis brazos para recibirla.

-!!!!JAKEEE!!!!- Gritó sorprendida, se lanzó a abrazarme.

-¿Sorpresa?-Hablé luchando con las lágrimas que intentaban desbordarse.

El resto de los Cullen se acercaron y nos rodearon, Jasper abrazó a su esposa al igual que Emmett abrazó a la rubia al pomo, parecían complacidos con que yo estuviera ahí.

Limpié las lágrimas del amor de mi vida, pero antes de que se me cruzara por la cabeza besarla ella comenzó a besarme, tan cálido, tan dulce, tan nuestro, mi vida es de ella, nunca más dejaré que se aleje de mi, por más problemas que pasen, siempre estaré a su lado,

-TE AMO- le dije y volví al beso.

Yo si no la tuviera me conformaría con verla, tan solo con sentirla feliz yo también sería feliz, ella se separó de mi y se avergonzó, otros chicos y chicas también nos rodeaban, saqué la orquídea plateada y se la puse, los Cullen aplaudieron y esos muchachos pasos más allá también.

-Te tengo más sorpresas Renesmee- dije mientras me arrodillaba, juraba que del pecho de Edward había salido un rugido.

-Señorita Renesme, ¿Quiere usted casarse conmigo?-dije mientras habría esa pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

Nessie abrió los ojos como platos y pasó la mirada por todos los de su familia y al no encontrar signos de desaprobación, me miró con una amplia sonrisa.

-Acepto- y estiró su mano hacia mí, yo le puse el anillo y me levante.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso!- Todos gritaban hasta los muchachos de alrededor.

Y la bese tiernamente

-Es hora del vals-Comuniqué. Esperaba que las prácticas con Leah sirvieran de algo.


	14. Chapter 14: La graduación II

Nota: Por motivos personales dejo este fic.

Nota 2: Vuelvo a repetir, dejo este fic.

Nota 3: Lo de arriba es broma XD, XD Jamás abandonaré este proyecto.

Quisiera pedirles a las personas que siempre se saltean las letras de las canciones que lean por lo menos las que he dejado en negrita.

* * *

**Capitulo: La graduación II  
**

**Renesme POV**

-Te dije que aun no bailaríamos el vals, ¿Jacob Black siempre haces lo que se te da la gana?- Gruñí divertida, Me sentía feliz de estar a su lado y no podía amargarme-Sonreí ampliamente- Ese día era el mejor de todos los días que había vivido.

Una nota de impaciencia cruzó por su rostro. Hice como si no me hubiera dado cuenta. Mi papá no estaba por ningún lado hasta que sentí su voz por el parlante, di un respingo y mire hacia el estrado.

-Buenas tardes con todos ustedes, les pediría su atención un momento por favor- Todos miraron a mi padre con algo de intriga, era raro ver un Cullen llamar la atención.-Gracias, tengo que decir que mi "prima" Renesmee, hoy se ha comprometido, y le tenemos una gran sorpresa- Me ruboricé rápidamente, papá no terminó de hablar pues muchas personas se abalanzaron hacia mí.

-Felicitaciones-

-Wow, que seas feliz-

-¿Quién es el afortunado?-

-Felicidades-

-Oh, amiga que seas muy pero muy feliz –

-Nessie, que seas recontra, súper, archí, multi, extra, mega, maxi, ultra feliz sobrinita-expresó tía Alice al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba, perdí la cuenta de cuantas felicitaciones me dieron pero me faltaban varias y entre esas…la de mi mamá.

Me aparté de toda la gente que chismoseaba, seguí el olor de mi madre hasta el baño, entré y ella estaba sentada al costado de los caños, con la cara tan blanca que si se echaba en el suelo la gente pensaría que estaba muerta.

-Mami, ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿No estás feliz por mí?- Levantó la mirada lentamente hasta clavarla en mis ojos chocolates.

-¿Ahora me dejarás no es cierto?, claro no te estoy presionando para que te quedes a mi lado solo pienso en que será difícil sin ti.

-Mamá, ¿Acaso tu crees que me separaría de ti, de mis tíos, de mis tías, de mis abuelitos, de papá?…!!Oh, papá, la sorpresa!! -Se me había olvidado que mi papá estaba hablando por el micrófono.-No pienso irme, ni pienso dejarlos, con Jacob viviré en casa como ha sido siempre, jamás dejaría a personas que me han dado tanto amor.-

Su rostro se iluminó, me encantaba ver a mi madre así.

-Mi Renesme se casa "Mi pequeña pateadora"-

-Bella, vamos papá no se que hace en el estrado- me miró algo extrañada.

-Suena más cariñoso llamar a los padres por su nombre- le expliqué y me dio un sonrisota, no pude resistir y la abracé.

-A mi papá le decía Charlie y a mamá Reneé- replicó con la mirada perdida como si recordara su pasado, y seguro que lo estaba haciendo.

Y la tomé de la mano para salir del baño.

-Bueno, como todos ya se calmaron alguien tiene que decirles algo- dijo mi papá algo molesto. No me gustaba como sonaba ese "alguien", lo sabía Jacob tomó el micrófono.

-Eh…un momento por favor, tengo una sorpresa, espero que te guste Ness- Fue cuando Edward se sentó atrás de Jacob y adelante su órgano electrónico, instantáneamente me guiñó el ojo.

Le entregó un papel a mi papá, quién se carcajeo con todas las ganas del mundo. ¿Acaso Jake cantaría Aunque estés gorda y fea? O tal vez cantaría ¿Un huayno? ¡¡Rayos!! ¡¡Que alguien me diga algo pero ya!!.

Para amarte necesito una razón  
Y es difícil creer que no exista  
una más que este amor  
sobra tanto dentro  
de este corazón  
que a pesar de que dicen  
que los años son sabios  
todavía se siente el dolor  
porque todo el tiempo  
que pasé junto a ti  
Dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mí  
y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo  
los segundos tú mi hiciste  
ver el cielo aún más profundo junto  
a ti creo que** aumenté más de  
3 kilos con tus tantos  
dulces besos repartidos**  
desarrollaste mi sentido  
del olfato **y fue por ti que  
aprendí a querer los gatos,**  
despegaste del cemento  
mis zapatos para escapar  
los dos volando un rato.

Pero olvidaste una final  
instrucción porque aún  
no sé cómo vivir sin tu amor.

**Y descubrí lo que  
significa una rosa,  
me enseñaste decir  
mentiras piadosas  
para poder a verte  
a horas no adecuadas  
y a reemplazar palabras  
por miradas.  
**  
**Y fue por ti que escribí más  
de 100 canciones  
**y hasta perdoné tus  
Equivocaciones  
**Y conocí más de mil formas de besar**  
**Y fue por ti que descubrí**

**lo que es amar**

lo que es amar...

Mis ojos súbitamente se fueron llenando de lágrimas ¿Acaso la tarea de mi Jake era hacerme llorar de alegría, de tristeza? Pues siempre lo hace, Dios santo.

Tía Rose se me acerco, viendo que ya no había nadie a mi alrededor y me abrazó.

-Felicidades, te íbamos a felicitar en casa, puesto que si lo hacíamos aquí podríamos tocar a algún humano, creo que como estamos un poquito con la presión baja- reprimió una risa – la gente se pueda asustar, pero esa Alice se tiró encima de tuyo…-Miró al estrado- Luego hablamos.

Todos aplaudieron, mi novio ya había terminado, y se dirigía hacia mí.

-Es el regalo más hermoso que me has podido hacer Jake, te amo, gracias por hacerme sentir de esta manera, gracias por hacerme sentir este amor tan puro y lo más importante… verdadero- Sus ojos también se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, aunque él se quería hacerse el fuerte viendo al techo, no lo pudo controlar, sus lágrimas aun así fueran de emoción me hacían sentir culpables. Le acaricié la mejilla.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!- El alumnado comenzó a gritar no sabía dónde poner mi cara de la vergüenza, pero Jake si supo donde ponerla, frente y muy cerca a la de él.

Su piel extremadamente caliente junto a mi piel, era el beso más puro y dulce, y como dice la canción que cantó, con besos así voy a engordar como 3 kilos, y luego desconectó mi mundo, no recordaba ni en donde estaba parada, Jacob me mostró una imagen, de esas muy vividas que hace, me enseñó, mi vestido blanco, con una cola larga muy larga y un si acepto mutuo.

Fui abriendo los ojos temerosa de lo que pasará mi alrededor, rostros llenos de ternura nos miraban.

-Bueno señoritas y señores hora del vals tomen a sus parejas- dijo el director

Papá llegó rápidamente al lado de mamá y esta le hizo un mohín, todos comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la canción. Fue el baile perfecto, todos nos movíamos al compás de la melodía, luego de eso quise tomarme un respiro, había sido un día cargado de emociones, pobre tío Jazz lo debía de estar matando, sería mejor que salga al patio mientras esperaba que Jake termine de tomarse sus "copitas".

No sabía que la escuela era algo como para locos, aquí vengo y me coloco como alumna de último año, mientras que a Jacob lo dejo como alumno de penúltimo año, mi vida es tan anormal, tengo 24 años, soy mitad vampira-mitad humana, mis padres son vampiros, me casaré con un licántropo o metamorfo…como sea, estoy en Alaska rodeada de humanos los que por naturaleza deberían ser mi almuerzo ¡Genial!

-¿En qué piensas?-

Puse los ojos en blanco, Edward era de las personas que al preguntar eso a alguien se hacía sonar…tonto.

-¿No crees que es algo ilógico que me lo preguntes papi?- dije entre risas.

-No, nadie mejor que tu para expresar lo que sientes, con las palabras que creas apropiadas- dijo mirando las estrellas.-Felicidades, te casas, sabía que este día llegaría, aunque no creí que fue tan pronto-

-Pero tú, le quitaste al abuelito Charlie a mamá, y ni siquiera vivió el mucho tiempo con ella-

-Cierto-

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- mascullé algo avergonzada.

Lo que quería preguntarle, era como fue todo lo de la sorpresa de Jake, como se pusieron de acuerdo, no sabía con que pregunta comenzar. Me explico tan rápido como podía entender, a veces me olvido que lee la mente.

-¿Entremos Nessie?- Yo me incorporé de un brinco y cogí su brazo.

-Bueno, se tendría que hacer votaciones para saber quiénes son rey y reina del baile, pero ya sabemos quienes se llevarían el título, así que señorita Renesme Hale y compañía acérquense- El director, habló atropellando las palabras, todos aplaudían, comenzamos a caminar hacia el estrado…un momento se supone que debo de decir algo ¿Qué digo ahora?

Me pusieron la corona y a Jake también. Le dieron el micrófono.

-Gracias, es algo inesperado, me tocó ahora recibir la sorpresa, pero que placer más grande que hacerlo en tu compañía- exclamó con los ojos bien plantados en los míos y me tendió el micro a mí, lo tomé entre las manos, examiné ese objeto que me causaba tanto pavor.

-Me siento muy contenta, y aunque no estaba entre mis planes tener tantas emociones este día, disculpen a los que le afecta -Le guiñé el ojo a tío Jazz-. Siempre me creí distinta a los demás y lo soy aunque no lo parezca, -Escuchaba las risitas de mi familia- lo único que podría decir es que se adapten a las circunstancias y que nunca abandonen lo que más aman.

Baje del estrado mientras que Jacob me pisaba los talones.

Pusieron música, y de lo que estaba segura era que esta noche bailaría hasta quedarme sin piernas.

-De una buena vez Jake no estés tieso, vamos baila-

-Haré todo lo que sea para verte feliz-Susurró

Volteé hacia él

-Lo sé, siento lo mismo-Respondí

* * *

AWW!!! A que Jake es tan tierno? A que si?? Este es el capítulo que más me gusta!! T.T como ya se habrán dado cuenta!! Nos acercamos al final del fic. Cuídense mucho!! Nos vemos la otra semana.


	15. Chapter 15: ¿No creen que?

**Capítulo: ¿Chicos, no creen que se olvidaron de algo?**

**Alice POV**

Hoy era un día muy largo, Jacob ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir bailando con Nessie, se movía mecánicamente ante la melodía que le parecía eterna. Vampiros descuidados, si creen que han podido conmigo, si me han estado meciendo "no les funcionó".

-Acérquense- Dije algo molesta. Jacob me dio una mirada de agradecimiento y no pudo ocultar una risita, esperé que lleguen a donde yo estaba mientras pensaba las palabras que diría, aunque no soy muy buena en eso.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-gruñó Emmett

-Si, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-replicó Bella.

-Si guardan silencio podré decirlo- Todos se callaron ese mismo instante.

-¿Alguien recuerda que teníamos una apuesta pendiente?-Vi sus ojos congelados, la mayoría bajó la mirada. Mi padre le susurró "Vámonos al auto" a mi madre, caminaron juntos lentamente.

-Eso es cierto, se me había olvidado, llegó la hora- expresó Rose con aires de triunfadora, y no sé por qué, si obvio que yo gané, lo sé aunque esté el lobo ese, pues me invitaron muchas personas.

-Muy bien, que el señor lector de mentes menos de Bella, sea el notario ¿Qué dicen?-preguntó Emmett.

-Emmett, eso ya se había acordado hace tiempo, no me digas que se te borró de la mente-le reprimió Rosalie.

-Veré que digan la verdad- Anunció Edward, sabe que lo necesitamos.

Rose – Alice 65 invitaciones

Renesmee – 64 invitaciones

Emmett – Edward – 63 invitaciones

Jasper - Bella -61 invitaciones

-Genial, ahora estamos peor que antes- dijo carcajeándose Bella.

-¿Conforme Edward?- preguntó Jasper con tono sarcástico.

-Es conforme- repitió Edward, respondiéndole al chiste de mi marido

-Obvio quien debería llevarse el titulo de chica mas invitada soy yo- intervino Rose sonriendo malévolamente.

-¿Y por que tú? si sabes que te deje chance- repliqué

La ira desbordaba, pobre Jazz lo hemos estado matando. Traía fruncido el ceño, desvié la mirada. Nessie se notaba pensativa, mientras que Edward la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. –El lector de mentes movió la cabeza negando-

-Ya sé –Chilló Nessie, mientras su papá hacía un mohín

-No, Nessie Cullen, no me pidas eso- masculló Edward

-Por favor papi, se los mostraré a los que se les deba mostrar- puso su mano encima de todos respectivamente, menos Emmett, Rosalie y yo, caray justo ahora no puedo ver el futuro.

-Papi… ¿Lo harás?-

-Si, si, Uhmm -tomó una gran bocanada de aire. -Está bien, Emmett ¿Quisieras pasar el resto de la fiesta de promoción en mi humilde compañía? – Se me dilataron las pupilas al oírle decir esa sandez a Edward.

-Pero…

-Pero nada tía Alice, tu no dijiste de que tipo de invitaciones pueden ser, es un vale todo ¿Lo olvidas?- intervino Nessie sin ni siquiera dejarme terminar la frase.

Se rió.

-Hermano Emmett, ¿A mi si me aceptarás para que esté el resto de baile contigo?- No, no, no, y mil veces NO, Jazz no me puede estar haciendo esto.

Le lancé una mirada envenenada

La cara de Emmett, era la de un payaso al cual le acaban de hacer una broma de mal gusto, ¿Qué le quedaría por hacer a ese payaso? si, reírse.

-Emmett, tú y yo no nos conocemos mucho, en realidad… si nos conocemos hace mucho, pero esto es algo para bien, así que dices tú y yo en este baile, a mí si no me defraudarás ¿No?- El lobo, estúpido, chucho metiche, también está en mi contra, me dará un paro cardiorrespiratorio, bueno si pudiera si me daría.

Rosalie no tenía palabras y me miraba, miraba a Emmett y me volvía a mirar.

¡Estupendo ahora una vampira en shock!

-Tío Emmito, ¿Si te gustará mi compañía no?- Dijo Nessie abrazándolo.

-Y ¿La mía? Intervino Bella sonriendo inocentemente

-El ganador del la persona más invitada para el baile es Emmett con 68 invitaciones así que no se preocupen, por el premio ya pensé en uno que los dejará con la boca abierta, porque Jasper ni Bella tienen auto- Edward habla con tanta seguridad a veces me imagino rompiéndole el cuello. ¿En que momento me convertí en una persona tan ruda?

-Cada vez que apuestas-Comunicó Edward

Bufé desconcertada

-Me siento tan feliz- Dijo Emmett -¿Dónde están mis flores?

-Cállate-Inquirió su esposa

-Sin más que decir, disfruten lo que queda de la fiesta, tu regalo Emmett espera en casa-

Rose me tendió la mano, yo la extendí también la mía

-Fue una pelea limpia hermanita- Bueno a pesar de su tono sarcástico ella estaba igual de anonadada que yo.

-Rose, prométeme que castigarás a Emmett por esto- dije con mi sonrisa maliciosa.

-Te lo puedo hasta jurar-Me guiñó el ojo.

-¿Bailamos?, hermanita- pregunté.

-Pero es reggaetón Alice, tendré que bailar con Emmett- Quién por su lado se estaba partiendo de risa.

-¿Y? que baile con Jasper-Total le invitó a seguir aquí

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eran ya tres de la madrugada y casi todo el alumnado estaba borracho, pero los Cullen siempre marcamos la diferencia. Aparte de la súper ropa que yo obviamente les escogí, ¿Que serian sin mí? no quiero ni acordarme como los encontré vestidos, cuando los conocí, me estremezco cada vez que me acuerdo, mejor seguiré bailando con la rubia.

-Chicos nos vamos, Carlisle y Esme ya están en el coche, se aburrieron, hace más de cuatro horas están ahí.

-De repente están en una situación comprometedora, mejor hay que timbrarles por el celular- Emmett y sus ideotas, todos lo fulminamos con la mirada.

-Mejor sí lo hacemos, haber quédate solo con tu esposa en un auto a altas horas de la madrugada sin hacer nada ¿No haces nada?- Lo que dijo Jasper era cierto.

-Saquen un celular-indicó Jacob

Pero nadie había llevado celular, a mí no mas se me ocurre traer esta diminuta carterita.

-Bueno, hay que ir no más- Afirmó Bella.

-No hay de otra- le respondió Jacob

Nos despedimos de algunos compañeros que…Bueno ellos se despidieron de nosotros, caminamos a paso humano hacia la camioneta.

-! ABUELITA! -gritó Renesmee. Mientras yo me llevaba una mano a la boca sorprendida ¿Será tan descuidada? ¡Cualquiera la puede ver!

-¡Mamá!- gritó Edward, mientras corría hacia ella

-Yo se los puedo explicar, chicos- Dijo Carlisle pasándose una mano por el cabello totalmente avergonzado

* * *

Sé que está aburrido, pero no se preocupen, ya tendrán su recompensa todos.

¿Qué será lo que sorprende tanto a los Cullen? ¿Estarán Carlisle y Esme en momentos impropios? ¿Qué pasará luego con Ness y Jake? ¿Los Cullen regresarán a Forks? ¿Cuál es el permio de Emmett? Todo esto y mucho más en su fanfic favorito: La escuela

XD

Atte: Mayra


	16. Chapter 16: Amenizar

**Capítulo: Amenizar**

**Jasper POV**

Corrí rápidamente donde mamá, sin decir nada le ayudé a bajar todos los autos, ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás. ¿Qué pasaba si alguien los vería? ¿No se supone que ellos son más responsables? ¿Acaso no son los ejemplos a seguir?

-¿Que fue eso?-Grité exasperado.

-Un pequeño entretenimiento-respondió Carlisle sin dificultades

-¿Levantar una columna de automóviles?-les riñó Edward con las manos en la cintura.-Saben los riesgos que corren.

-Muchachos por favor, no se alteren, Jaspercito ayúdame con esto ¿sí?-me rogó mamá.

Rodeé los ojos. ¿No puede haber un día sin que digan Jasper ayúdanos? Hice lo que me pidieron.

-Gracias-Dijo Bella.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos más calmados les cuento, su madre y yo nos aburrimos de esperarles así que le planté algo, se trataba de cuantos autos podía cargar-explicaba papá algo asustado con las miradas inquisidoras que le lanzábamos.

-Y ustedes llegaron, y me cortaron mi meta de 15 autos-regañó Esme interrumpiéndole a su esposo.-Solo iba 9.

-Y uno sobre otro. Hubieras podido probar en otro lugar con otras cosas, no sé en el bosque con árboles-añadió Nessie.

Otra vez cálmense.

Las miradas se relajaron, y todos bajaron la guardia, bien Jasper esta noche estuviste espectacular, después de todo siempre salvo a los demás. Era un tanto fastidioso ya que todos me alteraban ¿Cómo conseguía expandir mi don? Pues solo pienso en calma sobre una cierta persona y listo. Persona calmada, lo mismo sin son varias…o si les quiero dar miedo, vergüenza, etc.

-Ya suban a los coches-gritó Emmett

Esta vez le hicimos caso.

Jacob y Nessie se subieron a nuestro auto, Alice los miraba, me miraba, bajaba la mirada y los volvía a mirar.

Yo sentía su ansiedad.

-¿Qué te sucede cariño?-le pregunté cogiéndola de la mano.

-Quiero decir algo-me susurró.

Se giró a ellos, y los miró con ojos saltones.

-Su boda estará en menos de un mes, puedo jurarlo-Explotó en risas.

Los jóvenes dieron un respingo. ¿Qué pensaba hacer Alice? ¿Por qué la risa? Mi esposa asusta, hablo en serio. Llegamos a casa, subí de la mano con Alice, nos cambiamos de ropa, y nos recostamos en la cama.

-Fue un día muy largo ¿No?-Pregunté mientras la acurrucaba en mi regazo. Asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a darme un beso en los labios.

-Te amo-le susurré

-Yo a ti más-

-lo dudo-respondí.

-¿Así?- Dijo falsamente amarga a la vez que se incorporaba -¿Quiéres que te lo demuestre? ¿Eso quieres? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

-Demuéstramelo como mejor te parezca, oh, soy un chico tan indefenso- Fingí.

-Bien, tenemos toda la noche para que te des cuenta-

-¿Solo eso? Yo pensaba algo así como eternamente- Comuniqué, mientras comenzábamos a reír.

**Edward POV**

Me tapaba la cabeza con la almohada, no me gustaba ver a mi hermana "De esa forma", aunque fuera por la cabeza de Jasper, es como si me lo estuvieran gritando a todo pulmón. Moví la cabeza tratando de despejar a los pensamientos de la habitación del otro piso.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-dijo Bella levantando la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos.

-Cosas, Alice y Jasper….-Suspiré – ¿Puedes bloquearlos con tu don? No es agradable verlos. Asintió tratando de reprimir la risa.

Luego cuando yo ya me había calmado habló otra vez.

-Me dirás cual será el premio ¿no?-

-No-Y me tapé la cabeza con mis manos

-Oh, vamos Edward- Espetó.

-No seas impaciente Bella, ya lo sabrás-. Luego ella bajó la mirada y siguió leyendo su libro, no habló más.

-Bella, ¿Estás enfadada?- le pregunté algo incómodo.

-No- respondió secamente.

Si lo estaba, ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Fue tan malo? ¿Soy malo? ¿Qué hago? Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso el cual no me correspondió. Mala señal, es la primera vez que lo hace, ¿Siempre debo ser tan mata-pasiones? Soy un genio

-Bella, amor no hagas esto, mira si quieres te lo cuento ahora ¿Si?- le rogué.

-Edward no quiero nada- se levantó y salió de la habitación, la primera vez que peleo con Bella pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar? Ella me quiere.

Al bajar del segundo piso Alice me miraba con cara de desaprobación, mientras que inútilmente Jasper intentaba que mi esposa se calme, mi mamá tenía una cara de lástima.

-Siempre es necesario una pelea hermanito para amenizar el ambiente matrimonial, Rose y yo siempre lo hacemos-inquirió Emmett esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Emmett ¿Me enseñarías a combatir? Tengo mucha curiosidad- Bella pregunto a Emmett- Es que nunca se sabe cuando puedes necesitar defenderte.

-¡No!- rugí.

Con los ojos dilatados Emmett intercalaba miradas de Bella hacia mí.

-¡Deja de acapararme todo el tiempo! ¡Esto no es divertido Edward! ¡Me tienes en prisión! ¡Necesito respirar! ¡Déjame hacer lo que quiera! ¡Ya no te metas en mi vida! ¡Al menos esta vez!- gritó Bella totalmente amarga.

Nunca nadie me había humillado como lo acababa de hacer ella, pues no sería el único humillado esta mañana.

-Pues haz lo que se te pegue la gana- dije perdiendo el control de mis actos.

Jasper nos calmó. Pero no sirvió de mucho.

-¿Emmett?-musitó algo mortificada.

-Vamos, pues, que esperas Emmett para ir a enseñarle a Bella como puede propinar un buen puñete, pobrecilla no sabe cómo hacerlo- contraataqué- Debería haberlo hecho hace mucho-. El aludido puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo una señal a Bella para que saliera de la casa, está lo siguió hasta el jardín.

-TE DIJE AMENIZAR, no que arruines tu matrimonio- se mofó el tonto de mi hermano.

Me desplomé en el sillón y cada mirada de 500 Kg. Cayeron sobre mí.

-Le quiebro el cuello a la próxima persona que diga algo sobre el tema- me precipité en advertir a mi familia.

-Vaya…-musitó Renesmee algo acongojada, mientras se dirigía a su habitación, con Jacob pisándole los talones. ¿Nunca la deja? Ella se había puesto rara ¿Tenía que ver algún momento peleando a sus padres, no? ¿Lo hice muy público acaso? Todas las familias pelan y eso no quiere decir que se odian y tanta cosa. Además, Bella tenía toda la culpa. ¿No se pudo esperar un momento más para que toda la familia se entere de los premios? ¿Cómo hago para arreglar esto? Pues yo no pienso pedirle disculpas a nadie.

-Edward, contrólate-Gruñó Jasper.

¿Tanto le afecta todo esto?


	17. Chapter 17: Tú me necesitas

**Capitulo: Tú me necesitas**

No me gustaba para nada estar amargo con Bella, debería de decirle que lo siento por… ¿Qué diablos hice yo? Bueno le diré lo siento por lo que ella no se disculpa.-Negué con la cabeza- Mi familia hacía que no le importaba lo que me pasara, pero podía leer sus mentes y estaban como que…muy metidos en mi pelea.

Alice: No veré su futuro de esa parejita, los esposos necesitas privacidad, porque yo no puedo exigir privacidad a Edward, si yo no le doy su privacidad.

Jasper: Siempre se ensañan conmigo, sus sentimientos me alteran, me ponen ansioso y nervioso, uno de los sentimientos más horribles para mí, es la ira.

Nessie: ¿Jacob se acordará si alguna vez pelearon sus padres?

Esme: Recuerdo cuando una vez peleé con Carlisle.

Carlisle: Recuerdo la pelea con Esme.

Rosalie: Vaya, vaya, la pareja perfecta peleada, seguro que se reconcilian pronto.

Jacob: Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí, de repente al lector de mentes le da por arrancarle la cabeza a alguien y yo no quiero estar presente.

Bufé por lo bajo.

Emmett: Vamos Bella, dale un buen golpe a Emmito, me agacho, agachadito, me sigo agachando, porque ella es lenta y lerda.

Volví a bufar.

Me levanté del sillón y salí caminando por la puerta trasera, me escondí detrás de un árbol lleno de moho. Bella no parecía eufórica practicando, no parecía alegre, pero tampoco triste, la palabra era ida…Bella estaba ida. Le quería decir que siento haberla humillado, y que estaba mal pelear frente a nuestra hija, que sería un buen esposo cada día, el amor siempre triunfa y consolida una relación. Di un paso hacia delante y pisé una rama seca la cual se quebró y atrajo la atención de Bella hacia mí, la cual por estar distraída recibió un puñete de Emmett en la mandíbula, el cual tenía una amplia sonrisa que enfermaba.

-Idiota-musité, y como era de esperarse creyó que iba dirigida hacia ella, lo cual era erróneo porque el único idiota que podría pegarle a una mujer era Emmett.

-¿Crees que soy idiota?-me preguntó Bella cuan en menos de un segundo ya estaba frente mío. Me quedé callado, pues no sabía cómo decirle que era un mal entendido.

Emmett estaba doblado de risa en el suelo.

-Si bien recuerdo yo no tengo una mente suicida- agregó

-Nada de acantilados- las palabras salieron disparadas de mi boca.

-¡Ay, si, mátame Aro, y si no quieres me expongo al sol!- dijo tratando de imitar burdamente el todo de voz con cual yo hablo.- Y esperar que le humana te salve la vida.

-Cállate Bella, no me hagas hablar cosas que no quiero- me di la media vuelta, dispuesto avanzar.

Me detuvo.

-Eres un perfecto estúpido- me escupió las palabras.

-En fin y al cabo tú me necesitas más de lo que yo te necesito a ti-Ataqué

Sus ojos se volvieron violetas de pura cólera, mejor dicho de pura ponzoña, sus brazos temblaban tanto que esta Emmett se levantó del pasto, nos miró de reojo y se metió a la casa.

Tú no eres mejor que nadie Edward, tu eres tan egocéntrico-pensó Bella ¿Había quitado su escudo?

No es de tu incumbencia-pensé

Lo más extraño de todo fue que ella me oyó.

¿Tan poca cosa soy para que no puedas confiar en mí? Decirme que también te puedes comunicar telepáticamente.-exclamó

¿Qué?-grite

A claro niégalo ahora que lo puedo sentir, hay por favor Edward ni siquiera estamos moviendo los labios.-expresó Bella…en mi mente.

¡Sí! Eres muy poca cosa-le mentí, pues ella es lo más importante para mí.

Me bofeteó.

La jalé del brazo y la besé.

Poco a poco, se fué relajando, hasta poner sus brazos encima de mis hombros.

-Idiota-Susurró contra mis labios. Y yo reí levemente, era una cosa más extraña la manera de cómo amaba a esa mujer- Pero eres mi idiota.

Al entrar a la casa Renesmee traía puesto el vestido de novia, al vernos agarrados de la mano esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

Alice y Jasper sonreían, por la misma causa que mi hija.

-¿Dónde está Jacob?- preguntó Bella, buscándolo con la mirada.

-Temió por su vida, se convirtió en lobo y se adentró en el bosque, presentía que alguien le sacaría la cabeza- Dijo Rosalie lo más seria posible.

Haciendo que todos nos carcajeáramos.

-En realidad lo mandé para su cuarto, no quería que vea mi vestido, es de mala suerte. ¿Verdad tía Alice? ¿Alice?- preguntó Nessie

-Si, si, no, no sé, será, tal vez, bueno… Lo que sea que Renesmee haya dicho estoy de acuerdo- Alice estaba tan concentrada en el vestido que a nadie tomaba atención.

-¿Cuál va a ser mi regalo?-Interrogó Emmett –Yo gané.

Me acerqué y me senté a su lado

-Un Nissan Juke, tiene dos motores de gasolina, por un lado un 1.6 atmosférico de 117 CV y por otro el nuevo 1.6 con inyección directa y turboalimentación de 190 CV-Afirmé, a la vez que Rosalie abría los ojos ampliamente.

-No entiendo-Susurró Bella

-Ni yo-Dijeron varios al unisono.

**Pasó una semana.**

**Pasó dos semanas.**

**Renesmee POV**

Mañana seré Renesmee Carlie Black, estoy nerviosa, aunque sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto. No sabía que se podía amar con esta magnitud, llegar a idolatrar a Jacob, me gustaba verlo sonreír, reír, hablar. Nunca me voy a olvidar cuando me dijo lo de la imprimación, yo sabía que existía algo que nos unía pero, no sabía que era tan fuerte e irreversible.

No podía creer…que estuviera tan pronto, de ser la chica más feliz. ¿Dé que hablo? Pues ya soy la más feliz ahora.

Tocaron la puerta haciendo que despierte

-¡Renesmee, levántate! hoy es el día de tu boda y son las 8:00 de la mañana, a estas alturas al menos deberías estar bañada- renegaba mamá.

Está muy lacrimógena o es la menos pausa vampírica. Desde su cuarto papá soltó unas carcajadas al estilo Emmett-Jacob.

-¡Ya voy¡ ¡Ya voy!- Chillé mientras me incorporaba, me enredé con la frazada y caí estrepitosamente al suelo.-Hay, hay, hay-

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó mi mamá entrando a mi cuarto y levantándome.

-¡Mamá! ¿Cómo osas irrumpir en mi alcohoba?-

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hay, hay. Sí, me duele, me duele mucho el pie- terminé diciendo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

¿Se habrá hecho mucho daño Nessie? ¿Dónde quedaron Leah y Seth en esta historia? ¿Cuál era el premio que pensaba Edward? Todo esto y mucho más en su siguiente capítulo "La escuela" (Que ya no es tanto la escuela, y qe siempre me gusta decir esa frase)

Atte: Mayra–Wanda-(Embry) SWANsea de Cullen de Black de Clearwater O'shea de Howe de Ross de Moore de Christensen.


	18. Chapter 18: Te consagro

**Capitulo: Te consagro lo más mío**

-No te muevas Nessie, deja que tu abuelito te revise- decía Carlisle, tranquilamente.

-Pero ya estoy bien- aseguré, cruzándome de brazos. –Hey, me tengo que ir a bañar.

-Sí, está todo bien-intervino el abuelo

-Se los dije- reiteré-. De un salto me levanté de la cama- Ni que fuera para tanto, que escándalo, Cullen, que vida más interesante.

-Entonces a ducharse, próxima señora Black- Habló tía Alice a la vez que papá y yo dábamos un respingo.

Me observé al espejo, estaba radiante, el vestido…hermoso, blanco, con una gran cola, mostacillas cosidas por todos los lados, haciendo resaltar el diseño y la dificultad del trabajo.

Papá entró al cuarto y se quedó examinándome.

-Tengo algo para ti- Susurró. De su bolsillo sacó una carta y me la entregó- Vuelvo en un rato.

Asentí levemente y con las manos temblorosas desdoblé la hoja de papel

_Querida hija:_

_No puedo expresar el orgullo que siento de ti, eres una de las cosas más especiales que me ha sucedido, eres mi princesita, mi única hija, siempre te voy a amar, porque me diste una razón más para querer esta "vida"._

_Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste corriendo del bosque y te lanzaste sobre de mí, simplemente para hacerme una pregunta: ¿Qué es el amor? Recuerdo que dudé en decírtelo, pero terminé haciéndolo: El amor es una sensación agradable que sientes al estar con otra persona, hay diferentes tipos, como amor por tu familia, por tus amigos, por un chico… Pude ver como fruncías el ceño durante unos momentos y luego salías a jugar con tus tíos sin analizar mis palabras anteriores. Tal vez no le tomabas importancia ahora y yo quería que siempre fuese así para ti._

_Bien, pues no, llegó la hora de que tu corazón descubriera lo que es el amor, de que tu corazón se acelerara al sentir la presencia de Jacob. ¿Ya vez porque dudé? Pues, el amor no tiene forma de definirse porque lo es todo, el amor son las aves en el cielo, el amanecer, respirar y reír._

_Hoy te casas, y sé que estás dando un gran paso, pero nunca olvides que siempre estaré allí para apoyarte en lo que necesites y si alguna vez Jacob te hace sentir mal, avísame, tus tíos, tus tías, tu mamá, yo y hasta tu abuelo le daremos la paliza de su vida, recuerda que siempre serás la llavecita de la puerta de mi corazón. Mi Nessie… en ti encontré la ternura, la dulzura, la tranquilidad y la pureza que existe en el mundo._

_Gracias por ser mi hija, sin ti, me hubiera perdido tantas cosas… Solo me queda decirte algo: SE FELIZ, te lo mereces, porque has traído alegría a este hogar. Te amaré toda la eternidad. Te amaré hasta que las canciones se vuelvan lluvia, te amaré hasta que de mi piel broten pétalos de rosa._

_Suerte en tu vida de casada._

_Atte: Edward Cullen: Un padre orgulloso._

Doblé el papel y lo deposité en la cómoda. Luego limpié con cuidado las lágrimas de mis ojos, para que no se estropeara el maquillaje.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Edward entrando (sin tocar) a mi habitación.

-Ya sabes la respuesta- Exclamé mientras lo abrazaba- Gracias por todo

-Es la hora- Barboteó encogiéndose de hombros. Me ofreció su brazo derecho, con temor lo cogí, me dio una mirada llena de ternura- Todo está bien cariño- Los nervios empezaban a traicionarme, me flaqueaban las piernas, me sudaban las manos, ¿Y si me caía por las escaleras? No se por qué tengo que bajarlas tipo quinceañera.

-Pá, agárrame bien, antes que me vaya a estampar contra suelo- le supliqué

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida

-Conozco esos nervios- se limitó a decir. No le pregunté que intentó decir.

Se escuchaba la marcha nupcial, que marcaba cada paso que daba, al bajar el último escalón busqué a mamá con la mirada, era misma fotógrafa prendida de la cámara digital.

A los invitados especiales, les di mi mejor sonrisa

Seth, nunca cambiaría pues así pasen años seguirá tan tierno. Por otro lado, Leah ¿Cómo pudo atrapar tan rápido al hijo de Mike? Tiene mucho que contarme…ya habrá tiempo.

Levanté la vista y el estaba ahí, con su sonrisa perfecta, con la alegría que lo caracteriza, observé cómo se retorcía las manos y le temblaban las piernas, se podría decir que yo estaba en la misma situación.

Papá puso mi mano encima de la de Jacob a la vez que yo le agradecía- Este era el mejor momento de mi vida- Se retiró rápidamente, no sin antes susurrar a la velocidad vampírica que me cuidara del lobo feroz.

El señor Thyrt decía cada palabra tan definida, aprendida de memoria. Seguro para él es algo que ya acabaría en este momento y lo va a repetir dos cuadras mas allá, pero en mi caso este recuerdo duraría por siempre.

-Usted, Jacob Black, ¿Acepta a Renesmee como su esposa, su amante, su acompañante, por el resto de sus vidas?-

-Sí, acepto.

-Usted, Renesmee Cullen, ¿Acepta a Jacob como su esposo, su amante, su acompañante, por el resto de sus vidas?-

Te consagro lo más mío, lo  
más intimo, lo más cálido mi  
corazón.  
El que tú ya conoces el que te  
quiere y se revela, el que te  
necesita y te llama y te ama.  
Elque conoce tus latidos y los  
comienza a seguir.  
El que ya te conoce,  
en su pobreza y su riqueza,  
el que te necesita y te llama y te ama.  
Elque conoce tus latidos y los  
comienza a seguir

-Sí, acepto-

-Entonces que así sea- Masculló el padre- Novio, puede besar a la novia.

Jake, me tomó de las manos y su rostro se fue acercando al mío, sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos y miles de sentimientos explotaban en mi interior.

-A bailar- musitó aun junto a mis labios.

-Me parece una buena idea- dije tirándolo de la corbata al centro de la sala.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Y ya has estado en isla Esme?- Preguntó Jacob aferrándose al asiento del avión.

-Ahí me procrearon- le contesté con tono de burla.

-A genial- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Miró por la ventana y toda la sangré huyó de su rostro, entrecerró los ojos cuando se recostaba al respaldar.

-No seas paranoico- Murmuré- No se va a caer el avión, y si así fuera…tenemos el 100% de probabilidades de salir ilesos.

-Creo que un besito me calmaría- Afirmó sonriendo pícaramente.

Lo besé tiernamente

-Oh, oh muero- Dijo teatralmente- Necesito más besos

………………………………………………………………………………………………

La parte que más me gustó escribir fue la carta!!! Aww!!!

Y Creo que el otro capítulo toca Lemmon. O.o *Colapso*

Gracias por sus review, son muy importantes para mí.


	19. Chapter 19: Gran día

Al llegar a la isla sentí una sensación extraña. Mis padres habían estado aquí y habían tenido la mejor experiencia de su vida (Según escuché a escondidas) Pero esta vez yo tenía un poco de temor, no quería enfrentar a Jacob y a la situación que nos espera en una luna de miel normal.

Mientras él se bañaba me dedique a desempacar la ropa. Al salir de la ducha lo escuché caminar sigilosamente hacia el cuarto (Donde yo me encontraba) Comencé a temblar tenuemente sin dejar de realizar lo de antes.

-Deja de hacer eso-Susurró abrazándome por la espalda

-Ya terminé-Dije cerrando de un empujón con mi pie el último cajón de la cómoda.

Guardamos silencio

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó moviendo mi coleta y besando mi cuello

-No, ¿Pasar algo? ¿Qué podría estar pasando? ¿Algo malo? ¿Bueno? Estás loco-

Me sentó suavemente sobre la cama mirándolo. Acarició mi rostro.

-Renesmee Black-Sonrió- Tienes que decirme-

Suspiré frustrada, para luego musitar con voz avergonzada y temblorosa:

-Tengo miedo-

Pareció sorprenderse, miró toda la habitación tratando de ubicar la razón de mi temor. Aún confundido clavó la mirada a sus rodillas, se quedó así un momento.

Abrió los ojos ampliamente.

-¿Es eso? ¿Enserio?-Preguntó- ¿El estar "juntos"?-

-Si-Respondí con un hilo de voz

Se inclinó hacia mí y besó mi frente

-Siempre te cuidaré, lo prometo, lo juro, estamos casados y lo mejor es que tengo toda la eternidad para esperarte, se que llegará aquel día…y no importa cuando sea; debe ser algo bello para los dos-

En ese momento me sentí más segura que nada, parecía como si el miedo nunca hubiera estado presente, siempre había sido así con Jake. Con él los temores desaparecían, los días grises eran espléndidos, los llantos se volvían risas, la furia se canalizaba en cosas buenas…es decir que con él todo mejoraba.

La boca de él se conectó con la mía, posó sus grandes manos en mi cadera, haciéndome sentir un calor extraño…placentero. Lentamente nos tumbamos en la cama sin dejar de hacer lo de antes, dudó un momento para que luego una de sus manos fuera hacia los tirantes de mi vestido y prácticamente los arrancó- gruñó al ver que no traía sujetador- bajó a besar mi cuello y luego a juguetear con mis pezones, no pude evitar soltar un gran gemido al sentirlo así, mis manos apretaban fuertemente la sábana y me removía inquieta bajo su cuerpo bronceado.

Se levanto, casi imperceptiblemente, se quitó el polo y los pantalones, me deleité con la vista que él me proporcionaba, bajé la mirada hasta detener "Ahí"- me sentí alagada de provocar cosas así sobre él- Proseguí quitándome el vestido. Sus ojos brillaron lujuriosos al verme desnuda-Sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé notablemente- Se relamió los labios mientras ponía su perfecta sonrisa, apagó la luz, lo cual me pareció romántico…tan tierno.

Deslizó por mis piernas la ropa interior, con una facilidad increíble, mis brazos temblorosos por la excitación lo recibieron.

-¿Segura de esto?-Preguntó

-Contigo estoy muy segura-

Con mucho cuidado se adentró en mí. Solté un pequeño gemido, mesclado entre dolor y placer, no se movió por un momento, estaba tratando de adherirse a la nueva situación que mi cuerpo estaba realizando. Comencé a mover mis caderas frenéticamente dando pie a que el siguiera el juego.

Subió la velocidad de sus embestidas y cuando se dio cuenta de que iba demasiado rápido bajó el ritmo.

-No- balbuceé –Como estaba antes.

No hubo necesidad que me respondiera, pues lo que hizo me dio a entender que si me había escuchado. Siguió besando mis labios con mucha ternura. El me hacía saber que era especial, demasiado querida. Sentí un extremo calor y los jadeos se volvieron más fuertes, los temblores de mi cuerpo me descontrolaron…

-Jake…--Chillé mientras veía "Las luces de colores", me tensé en ese momento.

…-Déjate llevar, Nessie- musitó, luego que los mismos espasmos invadieran su cuerpo.

Suspiré aturdida por las intensas sensaciones.

Jacob me dio la vuelta dejándome descansar sobre él.

-Como que eso estuvo de lo más wow-Murmuró sonriéndome

-Si-Respondí

Nos quedamos en silencio, simplemente escuchando los latidos de nuestro corazón, cuando nuestras respiraciones volvieron a ser normales, irrumpí entre sus pensamientos:

-Te tengo un regalo-

Me tumbé a un lado y alargué mi mano hasta la mesa de noche, abrí el cajón a la vez que Jacob me abrazaba la piel desnuda de la espalda. Encontré el brazalete y se lo tendí.

-Se que siempre has sido de la familia, pero todos los chicos tienen uno, así que ahora esto es tuyo- Sonreí ampliamente.

Se lo pusé y él se quedó mirándolo por casi un minuto.

-El brazalete con el emblema Cullen- Murmuró conmovido.

Asentí

**Bella Pov**

Estaba con Edward en el patio tratando de hacer esa "Conexión" telepática otra vez. El decía que era de seguro una extensión de mi don, si puedo expulsar…puedo entrar también. Pero no era nada seguro.

**-**Intentémoslo otra vez-Sugerí

Edward me dio una sonrisa torcida en símbolo de que estaba de acuerdo

Cerramos los ojos quedándonos frente a frente. Yo ponía todo mi esfuerzo para que lográramos comunicarnos, pero parecía que más bien nos alejábamos de eso.

-No sé que pasa, no lo estamos logrando-Chille molesta sentándome en el césped

Edward siguió con los ojos cerrados, frustrado se dejó caer sobre pasto

_-Ella tiene toda la razón, es frustrante-_

_-Te oigo- Pensé sorprendida_

Se sentó de inmediato abriendo los ojos y sonrió ampliamente

_-¿Ahora?-_

_-Si-Respondí- Eres tú Edward, es la extensión de tu don._

_-Esto es genial-Gritó en su mente totalmente emocionado_

-Maravilloso –Dije cuando me lancé a abrazarlo

-Buen día -Saludó papá bajando del auto- ¿Por qué la emoción?-Preguntó mientras llegaba a la entrada sonriente como era costumbre.

**Carlisle POV**

Edward se incorporó, vino hacia mí. Parecía indeciso, Bella lo siguió y se colocó a su lado posándole una mano en el hombro. ¿De que se trataba todo esto? ¿Qué pasaba?

_-No pasa nada-_

Salté para atrás al escucharlo en mi mente

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?-Interrogué sorprendido

-Hace algún tiempo cuando tuve la pelea con Bella, nos pasó esto y pues…yo creí que era de ella, pero ahora lo hemos tratado de volver a hacer y es la extensión de mi don-Comunicó mi hijo sonriendo- Creo que no se me entendió bien.

-Esto es muy raro, papá-Habló Bella- Tengo que hacerlo practicar, si no, Edward se me relaja.

-Bien, bien, quieren decir que Edward se comunica telepáticamente-Afirmé

-Si- Respondieron al unisono

-Gran día-Admití abriendo la puerta para ingresar a mi casa.- Gran día para todos…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bueno, creo que este capítulo fue mucho para mí….hay..no…no me digan que el siguiente es el último. ¬¬ Chanfle! XD gracias a tods x sus reviews.


	20. Chapter 20: Regreso

**Capítulo: Regreso**

**Renesmee POV**

Me enjugué las lágrimas rápidamente, luego corrí a lavarme la cara con agua fría, sequé mi rostro y me miré al espejo. La sonrisa estaba plasmada y estancada ahí. ¿Yo? ¿Yo? ¿Sería posible esto? ¿Sería normal? ¿Podía ser cierto?

Algo nerviosa salí de la casa, tendría que ir a comprar un regalo para Jacob

Ya cerca de la tienda, no pude evitar carcajearme ante mi gran idea, podía sentir las mariposas estomacales revoloteando en mi interior.

Hoy sería un gran día para los dos

**Jacob POV**

Abrí la puerta con la llave que tenía y me adentré en la casa, sentí el olor de Nessie en todos lados. Cuando escuché un ruido desde la habitación, sigilosamente comencé a avanzar hacia ella.

-¿Ness?-Pregunté acercándome a la puerta

-Entra cariño-Barboteó

Entre en la habitación ganándome una sonrisa radiante de ella que se encontraba viendo tranquilamente la televisión. Me senté a su lado y la besé dulcemente.

-Te extrañé-Susurré

-Oh, vamos no ha pasado ni tres horas-Murmuró retorciéndose las manos- Ah, te tengo un pequeño regalito allá en la mesa.

Se levantó y de la mano me llevó a la sala.

Al ver el regalo quise agarrarlo, pero ella me lo quitó-Sonreí ante su actitud- me senté en la silla al frente de la mesa y Ness se colocó en mis piernas.

-Bien, aquí está-Me lo entregó

Lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo moví cerca de mi oído

-Ábrelo Jacob, me estas alterando-Habló entre dientes

-Seguro, seguro-

Saqué el papel de regalo de aquella caja y rápidamente la abrí. Yo era un signo de interrogación muy grande. ¿Para que el babero? ¿Acaso me lo iba a poner?

-Sácalo de la caja-Ordenó

Hice lo que me pidió. Al fondo había una nota de Renesmee, la desdoblé y la leí mientras mis manos comenzaban a temblar levemente.

_**Gracias por esta gran alegría…futuro papá**_

La miré sorprendido, mientras ella asentí a con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Por Dios!-Grité mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en los labios. Miré su vientre plano ¿Ahí crecería el fruto del amor más profundo? ¿Ahí hay una parte de Nessie y otra mía?, me di cuenta que yo también estaba llorando cuando mis lágrimas cayeron de repente–Esto es maravilloso.

-Ya lo sé-Musitó

-Cuando lleguemos a Alaska, veremos las reacciones de- La miré por un momento- "Nuestra" familia

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cuando descendimos del avión caminé abrazado junto a ella hacia la puerta.

-Mente en blanco, Jacob- Inquirió- Bloquea a mi papá, para que sea una sorpresa.

Esperé un momento antes de responder

-Eso intento- Si que era difícil hacer eso

Al subir al taxi, seguí pensando en el cielo, amplio, nebuloso, ya tres días estaba practicando y no daba muy buenos resultados.

-Son $ 15- Indicó el chofer estacionándose

-Bien- Saqué mi billetera y le pagué, se me estaban acabando los fondos, tendría que empezar a trabajar otra vez. – Gracias

El conductor nos dedicó una sonrisa y puso en marcha el coche, me imaginé que él trabajaba para mantener a sus hijos, tal vez niños pequeños, tal vez a una niña o simplemente a su esposa. Una verdadera familia, una familia que yo ya estaba empezando a crear.

-¡NESSIE! ¡JACOB!-Gritó una voz conocida

No, la familia definitivamente yo ya la tenía, una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

-¡MAMA!-chilló Nessie corriendo (a velocidad humana) donde Bella, poco a poco fue saliendo toda la familia.

Mente en blanco, pajaritos, cielo, mente en blanco, pajaritos, cielo.

-Hola, Edward-Saludé dándole un abrazo.

Los demás formaron una redondela a nuestro alrededor a la vez que los saludábamos.

-¿Por qué no aviste que vendrían eh, chucho?-Preguntó la rubia

-Pues, te quería caer de sorpresa, rubia, a que estoy lindo, apuesto que no he cambiado nada en estos dos meses- Sonreí ampliamente- Tu tampoco, sigues igual de desabrida.

-Pues creo que estas más gordo, seguro todavía tiene hambre y se ha venido a comer los gatos de Nessie-Murmuró Alice, mi mano directamente fue a mi abdomen haciendo reír a algunas personas.

Abdomen, vientre, regalo… Nessie y…

Abrí los ojos ampliamente

Piensa en cielo Jacob, cielo, cielo, cielo, cielo…amplio y grande, pajaritos, pajaritos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó Edward. En un instante todos nos tomaban atención.- ¿Por qué me bloquean?

Boté todo el aire de mis pulmones

-¿Por qué están nerviosos?-Siguió Jasper

-Hablen ¿No?-Exigió Emmett

Me acerqué a Nessie que estaba muy sonrojada y entrelacé su mano con la mía.

-Seremos papás-Susurró

Silencio

Más silencio

-Creo…- Comenzó Edward- Que… ¡Seré abuelo! ¡Qué gran noticia!

Permití que el aire volviera a entrar en mi cuerpo

-¡Esto es genial!-Gritó Bella abrazando a Nessie

-Felicidades-Bramó Esme sollozando sin lágrimas

-Un bebé, un bebé- Murmuraba Rosalie sin cesar.

Emmett dio su famoso abrazo de oso a Renesmee susurrándole al oído:

-No perdieron el tiempo ¿Eh?-La desabrida le tiró un manotazo en el cuello haciendo que el grandulón retrocediera avergonzado.

Jasper y Alice, estaban sonriendo radiantes, esperando que se despeje la zona de algarabía. Carlisle empezaba a decir que quería revisar a Ness, para ver la forma de la evolución de su embarazo, considerando su parte vampírica, lobuna y humana.

Este era uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, y nunca hubiera ocurrido…Si no hubiéramos vuelto a Forks, ni ido a la escuela.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

¿Por qué la escuela no te trae cosas tan maravillosas como esta? ¡! Yo quiero un Jacob! T.T Matemos a Nessie! Wii!

Gracias a tods por leerme, han sido un gran impulso en mi vida. Lástima que se acabo ¿Por qué se acabó verdad Mayra? No lo sé. Un momento ¿Estoy discutiendo conmigo misma? Que locura. Besos y gracias por absolutamente todos los reviews que me han mandado, fueron como vitaminas.

Ya pronto les sorprenderé con otro fic.

Atte: Mayra-Wanda (Embry) SWANsea Hale Stryder Oliver de Cullen de Black de Clearwater de Whitlock de McCarthy de O'shea de Howe de Ross de Moore de Darcy de Christensen de Linton de Pattinson de Lautner de Facinelli de Efron de Knight de Cooper.

¿Tan tos nombres Mayra?

Si ¿Algún problema?

Estás loca

¿Qué? si estoy loca, tú estás loca porque yo soy tú y tú eres yo.

Aisshh Bye, esta chava me amarga! Besos.


	21. EXTRA

**Extra**

**Cuatro meses después**

Estaba sentado en la puerta de la habitación, temblando nervioso, me pasé las manos por el rostro tratando de despejar mi mente. Edward no paraba de caminar de un lado al otro y cuando el paraba yo comenzaba hacer lo que él hacía. Conclusión: Uno de los dos tenía que desfogar el nerviosismo.

Levanté la vista

-Oh vamos Edward, tú eres un maldito médico también, ayuda a Carlisle ¿No?-

-Estoy demasiado asustado para ver a mi hija trayendo al mundo a tu hijo-Respondió

Nos quedamos estáticos al sentir el llanto de un bebé. De pronto los demás Cullen estaban en la puerta con nosotros

Contuvimos el aliento durante varios segundos

-Pasen- Ordenó Bella desde adentro

Ingresamos empujándonos

Vi a mi Nessie, echada en la cama con los ojos entrecerrados acunando un bebé, por lo visto tenía el aspecto de un recién nacido normal - aunque Renesmee solo estuvo embarazada 6 meses - tenía los ojos verdes ¡verdes! mi mirada revoloteó hacia Edward quien sonreía ampliamente mientras que se señalaba- Rodeé los ojos-El tono de la piel del bebé era muy blanca, como la de la madre, tenía un poco de cabello…negro…como el mío.

-Es una hermosa nena- Comunicó Carlisle

Se escucharon comentarios alegres, no pude evitar acercarme

-¿Una bebé? ¡Una bebita! ¡Una mujer! ¿Cómo la llamaremos? ¿Qué le pondremos?-Interrogué

-Tranquilo, Jacob- Susurró Jasper

-Deberíamos ponerle…-Comenzó Nessie pero fue interrumpida

-Rosalie-

-Alice-

-¿Esme?-Dijeron tímidamente

-Sarabelle- Continuó- en combinación de los nombres de sus abuelas, Sara tu mamá y Bella la mía-Dijo la nueva mamá

Besé a mi hija en la frente

-Sarabelle, eres tan linda como Nessie-Las abracé delicadamente para no dañarlas

-Cárgala-Propuso mi esposa

Más nervioso que antes la alcé, sentí un maravilloso cosquilleo de su piel caliente junto a la mía

-Está calientita por lo que recién a salido de la panza de Renesmee- Informó Emmett cruzándose de brazos- Estoy muy frío para agarrarla, quiero agarrarla.

-Te quiero- Musité cerca de su oreja, agarrándole la manita. Como si me hubiera entendido apretó mi dedo con más fuerza que un recién nacido normal.

-Que lindo-Chilló Alice dando saltitos por la habitación

-Hay… ni con la imprimación te había visto ver algo con tanto amor- Barboteó Bella- Claro eso no quiere decir que no veas a Ness con ojos llenos de amor.

-Bien dámela, la tengo que lavar- Pidió el doctor. Aún en silencio se la entregué

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Diez años después**

Mi princesa corría detrás de mí, ella parecía de 15 años y su inclinación era vampírica pues tomaba sangre cada cierto periodo, aunque no había dejado de lado la comida humana.

-Llegamos-

Sonrió ampliamente haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera de emoción, muchas personas me habían dicho: "Tiene tu misma sonrisa" y creo…que era cierto

-Soy algo lenta - Comunicó sin dejar la sonrisa- Pero mi papi me puede traer algo para "tomar"

-Sarybelly- Reprendí- Eres más rápida que un humano normal

-Pero no lo suficiente que un licántropo o un vampiro-

-Bien muchachita engreída- Pellizqué dulcemente su mejilla- Te traeré algo, voltéate que tu padre se amarrará el pantalón al tobillo

Hizo lo que le pedí y luego entré en fase

Se volteó y acarició mi lomo

Avancé para cazar algo fue cuando sentí unas pisadas de lobo también, regresé la mirada, pude ver que mi hija estaba sentada sobre las flores y más al fondo estaba un pelaje que podía reconocer en todo lugar: Era de Seth, mi amigo que solo había ido a visitarlo en estos 10 años por lo menos 3 veces al año, sería la hora de presentarle a mi princesa.

Sentí un ciervo cerca, fue cuando volteé y Seth se encaminó a toda velocidad hacia mí. Eso habrá asustado a Sarabelle, que gritó con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Papá!-

Pero yo sabía que Seth jamás me haría daño

La nena empezó a temblar hasta que ocurrió lo inimaginable: La cubrió un pelaje cobrizo. Ladeo la cabeza observándose y se lanzó contra Seth, quién la esquivo y se colocó a mi lado.

_-¡Sarabelle detente ahora! ¡Es un amigo!- Tembló levemente al verse otra vez- ¡No te asustes!_

**Sarabelle POV**

_-Soy Seth Clearwater- _Respondió el otro lobo

Quité la vista de papá y la coloqué a su compañero, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron sentí que todo lo de alrededor se paralizaba, no pude sentir ya el canto de los pájaros, ni el sonido del arroyo, no pude oler más las flores…pues en mi mente solo cabía él. Era como si toda la alegría del mundo se enfocara en él. Solo en él.

_-Oh mierda, Seth, es mi hija- _

_-Nos imprimamos- _Saltó el lobo en sus cuatro patas

_Mi padre rió en mi mente, haciéndome avergonzar con su actitud_

_No podía quitarle la vista a Clearwater, no importaba si esto era bueno o malo, lo mejor era que me hacía sentir bien, hasta más que eso…me hacía sentir feliz._

**FIN **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aclaración: El nombre de Sarabelle lo saqué del fic de Kokoro: Contigo en el Alba: Recuperando la eternidad (Se los recomiendo)

Bien, juro que esto no estaba entre mis planes, agarré Word y escribí sin pensar O.o

Ahora si le pondré complete al Fic…que penita. Fue un gusto recibir sus reviews hasta los XD

Comenzaré a publicar un fanfic llamado: Llapac atic (Pronunciación: Yapanati)

Summary: Simplemente no se vieron pero sus manos se rozaron y sus corazones quedaron unidos. ¿Cómo harán para descubrir que la persona que más odian es la persona que más aman?


End file.
